Por Toda A Vida
by Butter Cah
Summary: Por conta de uma proposta de emprego, Bella se ve novamente na vida de edward Cullen, o amor da sua vida e pai da sua filha ao qual nunca o deixou conhecer. Serão capazes de perdoar os erros do passado e curar as feridas do coração, 10 anos depois?
1. Vida, proposta e memórias

**Prologo.**

_Esquecer o passado viver o presente e prever os passos do meu futuro._

_Era esse o meu mantra todas as manhãs, quando eu acordava para começar meu dia._

_Mas não era fácil. Tive minha primeira e única desilusão amorosa a sete anos._

_A sete anos passei a planejar cada passo meu._

_A sete anos eu encontrava meu travesseiro e chorava as magoas e sentimentos ainda existentes dentro de mim._

_A sete anos a minha vida mudou. E eu venho tentando esquecer tudo o que aconteceu._

_Mas como eu posso esquecer, se toda vez que olho pra minha filha, meu passado esta lá?_

**Vida, proposta e memórias.**

O dia começou ensolarado em Seattle. Os carros nas ruas, em plenas 6:00 da manhã já andavam apressados. O congestionamento não era grandioso, mas alguns estressados reclamavam da pequena fila em que estavam.

Seatlle não era uma cidade tão grande assim. Porem uma imensidão de arranhas céus, fazia com que a cidade fosse uma mostra perfeita de modernidade e economia.

Entre aqueles carros congestionados, a mulher de cabelos castanhos avermelhados, olhos castanhos escuros e intensos e pele branca ouvia sua musica clássica baixinho dentro do seu Fiat línea preto, enquanto a garota de cabelos lisos e castanhos, levemente puxado pra um bronze, e os olhos verdes tão intensos, que fazia seu dia feliz tomava seu shake de chocolate.

A garota vestia uma saia xadres acima dos joelhos, uma blusinha manga ¾ branca e uma gravata vermelha, da cor do suspensório pregado na saia. Os sapatos pretos semelhante a um veludo nos pés, por cima das meias brancas, estava ainda despertando. A mãe precisava ir mais cedo pro hospital, por isso teve de levantar a filha mais cedo, deixando-a mais cedo no colégio.

—Mamãe, semana que vem terá o festival da escola. Você vai me ver cantar?

—È claro que vou meu amor. Acha que eu deixaria de ir ver você cantar e ter mais um pouco de orgulho de você?—Respondeu com um sorriso, sem tirar os olhos do caminho.

A garota riu alto, fazendo a mulher fechar os olhos por um instante, curtindo a risada da filha. Toda vez que ria, que a olhava intensamente com aqueles olhos verdes, fazia ela se agradecer profundamente de Deus a ter abençoado, fazendo com que de algo horrível, nascesse esse ponto de luz na sua vida, sua estrelinha, a sua vida se resumia a ela.

Dirigiu por mais um tempo, logo parando em uma escola grande, de paredes azuis e borboletas amarelas e rosas.

—Tchau mamãe, eu te amo.– Disse a garota se inclinando entre os bancos e dando uma beijo na bochecha de sua mãe.

—Também te amo querida. Comporte-se.— Disse quando a filha já havia descido do carro.

—Pode deixar. Beijos.

Disse antes de sair correndo na direção da porta da escola.

Ela ligou o carro e fez rugir o motor, querendo saber logo o que a esperava no hospital.

Era ansiosa e curiosa demais, dois defeitos que ela mesma detestava, mas não conseguia segurar ou impedir. Falava mais alto que ela.

Sempre foi uma mulher que se deixava levar pelas emoções e sensações, nunca pensava nas conseqüências de suas atitudes, ate que um dia se arrependeu profundamente da sua ingenuidade.

Só de pensar em toda a dor que sentiu seu peito doía. O que tinha tudo pra ser uma noite perfeita, se foi em um piscar de olhos.

Tudo o que ela acreditava, todos os planos e sonhos se desfizeram, enquanto era humilhada pra mais de 300 pessoas.

Foi motivo de chacota, risadas e humilhação, por alguém que pensou nunca a fazer sofrer.

Respirou fundo engolindo o soluço que ameaçou sair, junto das lagrimas que teve que afastar de seus olhos.

Verdade seja dita, não podia odiar a fonte de tudo aquilo, pois graças a ele, teve sua filha. A pessoa mais importante de sua vida. Morreria por ela, e se fosse preciso, voltaria a vida, mesmo sofrendo, por ela.

Mas alem de odiá-lo, ainda sentia em seu interior, bem no fundo de seu ser, que ainda nutria algo por ele.

Droga, não podia simplesmente esquecê-lo? Tinha que viver toda a sua vida, durante dez anos se remoendo, se amargurando por algo que nunca existiu?

Não entendia sua cabeça, não entendia a confusão que ainda se instalava nela.

Pensava que era por conta de ser seu primeiro amor, mas a verdade, era que fora seu único.

Fora o único a qual ela amou, a qual a beijou, fora o único a qual a usou e a jogou fora, como um lixo.

Fechou-se então para o mundo, concentrando-se apenas em sua filha e sua carreira.

Mesmo ninguém acreditando nela, ninguém pondo fé nela, conseguiu com uma filha recém nascida nos braços, sem o pai e sem a sua própria família, concluir a sua faculdade de medicina, tornando-se assim a melhor cirurgiã geral que os hospitais de seatlle já havia visto.

Na época, sentia que deveria partir pra bem longe, pra outro pais se fosse preciso, mas não poderia, como estudaria e deixaria sua filha com estranhos? Então deixava sua filha em um berçário, enquanto graças a uma maravilhosa prova, conseguiu uma bolsa integral de medicina.

Ralou, se desgastou, mas conseguiu. A pequena criança deu a ela forças pra viver.

Lutou durante dez anos pra dar o melhor pra sua filha, e conseguiu. Graças a muito esforço, e a sua dedicação aos estudos, pulou alguns módulos da faculdade, conseguindo fazer em 8 anos, sua faculdade e sua especialização.

Mas mesmo com sua cabeça sendo totalmente ocupada por estudos, trabalhos e uma filha,ela se via todas as noites chorando em seu travesseiro, no escuro de seu quarto, revivendo cada momento, cada minuto de tudo aquilo, que um dia acabou.

Queria esquecer seu passado, queria esquecer ele, mas não podia. Como o esqueceria se toda vez que olhava pra sua filha ele estava lá?

Os mesmos olhos, a mesma cor de cabelo, o jeito como estreitava os olhos quando irritada.

Mesmo sem a filha ter ao menos conhecido o pai, tinha mais dele do que qualquer pessoa poderia copiar convivendo com ele.

E a menina sempre sentiu vontade de conhecer o pai, sempre chamou por ele, mas ela nunca pode.

Não por ela não querer, ma por apenas sentir medo da reação dele, alem de não saber que caminho ele tomou.

Na verdade, bem que queria ter coragem pra saber dele. Na verdade, no seu intimo, queria poder ser sua mulher, e seguir pelo resto da vida seus passos.

Deixou os pensamentos e divagações de lado, e entrou no estacionamento da enorme construção.

Se tinha algo grandioso em Seatlle, esse algo era o hospital central.

Saiu do carro e andou a passos apresados pelos corredores.

As enfermeiras olhavam aquela mulher de cabelos castanhos avermelhados, com seus passos determinados e decididos em cima de seus stiletos e ansiavam um dia, poder ser como ela.

Verdade também seja dita, era uma cirurgia exêlente. Ganhara prestigio no hospital com toda a sua dedicação.

Não podia fazer plantão já que tinha uma filha pequena, mas as 10 horas que trabalhava ali, eram as horas mais trabalhosas, difíceis e felizes de seu dia.

Salvar vidas sempre foi o sonho dela, e concluir seu sonho a cada dia, era gratificante.

Abriu seu armário e pegou seu jaleco. Vestiu por cima de sua calça jeans apertada e sua blusa social lilás, saindo de sua sala e indo tomar um café, antes de ir para a sala de seu chefe.

As vezes a irritava um pouco ver todas aquelas pessoas vestidas de branco, mas logo se lembrava que amava aquilo, e que qualquer coisa, era nada comparado ao prazer de salvar vidas.

Perdeu 10 minutos no restaurante do hospital e pegou o elevador, se dirigindo ao ultimo andar do enorme prédio.

Bateu na sala do Dr Jenks e ao ouvir o "entre" que ele anunciou com sua voz grave e cansada, abriu a porta, e entrou.

—Dra Swan, muito bom dia.

Ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça e se sentou. O Dr Jenks estava nervoso, enxugava a careca com um lenço branco, enquanto olhava a mulher a sua frente.

Ela passava uma imagem intimidante pro homem, que engolia em seco, enquanto escolhia bem as palavras para falar a ela.

—Bom Dra Swan. É de meu conhecimento que a sua fama tem se espalhado por ai. E devo dizer, que é uma fama ao qual me agrado. É uma medica maravilhosa, e essa fama se espalhou, chegando a ouvidos um tanto que... promissores.

Bella ergueu as sobrancelhas, tentando entender a onde o homem queria chegar. Ele estava nervoso demais, e dando voltas, tentando evitar falar do assunto abertamente, e isso queria dizer que ela não gostaria da história. Fez um aceno com a cabeça, o fazendo prosseguir.

Dr Jenks respirou fundo e tentou controlar os batimentos cardíacos. Ela o mataria se ele fosse direto? Pois sabia da fama dela durante a faculdade. Os meninos vinham se engraçanhar com ela, e a jovem lhe acertava o meio das pernas. Um dia ate tentou afogar um garoto no banheiro por ele ter espalhado calunias sobre ela. Mas ele era o seu chefe, ela não o atacaria. Atacaria?

—Bom Dra Swan, o hospital central de Los Angeles tem grande interesse em você. Eles me mandaram uma proposta, ao qual eu devo apresentá-la a você. Eles querem que a senhora assuma a ala da cirurgia, junto a um outro cirurgião. Eles acham que juntos vocês farão um maravilhoso trabalho.

Ela sabia a fama que tinha dentre os hospitais da região. Mas chegar ao grandioso hospital de LA? E ser chamada para fazer parte do grupo de cirurgiões?

Era uma coisa inovadora pra ela. Ficou tentada não poderia negar, mas tinha sua tranqüilidade em Seatlle, seu conforto. E tinha Reneesme. Sua pequena garota gostava da cidade, tinha tudo o que precisava ali.

Mas era uma ótima oportunidade.

Precisava conversar com Reneesme primeiro. Disse ao Dr Jenks que pensaria no caso, e o informaria no dia do seu plantão, que seria a exatos dois dias.

O dia dela foi corrido. Uma desgastante cirurgia de 4 horas, por conta de uma crânio fraturado em um acidente de carro. Teve que auxiliar uma estagiaria, e uma reunião de extrema importância no período da tarde. Tirando isso, o dia dela ate poderia ser normal, se não fosse o fato de uma proposta incrível estar mexendo com a cabeça dela.

Precisava pensar, precisava entender tudo o que poderia acontecer. As conseqüências disso, o que aconteceria com sua filha se ela fosse? Reneesme aceitaria ir? Por mais que esteja tentada a ir, sua filha é mais importante que tudo, e a infelicidade dela, é sua própria infelicidade.

Depois de seu expediente terminado, pegou seu carro e foi buscar sua filha. Ao parar na porta da escola, a linda garota estava com a bolsa nos pés, as mãos tinha um enorme pedaço de bolo.

Ela sorriu e entrou correndo no carro, no banco de trás pos o cinto e se acomodou.

—Comendo bolo antes do jantar querida?— Perguntou Bella.

—Desculpe mamãe, mas eu estava com fome. Hoje deu cachorro quente, e eu não gosto de salsicha.

Reneesme tinha um pequeno problema, odiava ovos e salsichas. Ela tinha uma mania de cheirar a comida antes de comer, e o cheiro de ambas a enjoavam.

Bella não forçava a filha a nada. Por ser sua princesinha, Reneesme poderia muito bem ser uma garota mimada. Mas não. Era doce, educada, gentil, carinhosa e compreensiva. E Bella estava contando com isso quando fosse lhe falar sobre a proposta em LA.

Chegaram na enorme casa. A mãe de Bella, Renne não entendia porque a filha morava em uma casa tão grande, se eram só ela e a filha. Mas Bella justificou dizendo que sua filha precisava de espaço. O que era verdade, e era um espaço muito bem ocupado. A casa de dois andares, com uma enorme garagem subterrânea havia custado os olhos da cara. Bella decorou a casa da melhor forma possível. E em todos os cômodos haviam proteções para Rennesme, como o piso que não fazia ela derrapar, as proteções anti-quedas, os tapetes seguros em todos os cômodos, inclusive no banheiro, redes nas janelas impedindo-a de cair. Na escada, havia um corrimão baixo para que ela se segurasse quando a usasse. Todas as coisas dela, estavam em uma altura baixa o suficiente para que fosse fácil dela pega-las.

Poderia parecer exagero, mas Bella era preocupada demais com a segurança da menina.

—Anda logo pimpolha, pro chuveiro. Veja sua roupa, esta toda suja.— dizia Bella enquanto corria atrás de Reneesme para o andar de cima, levando-a para sua suíte, onde tomaria banho.

Já no chuveiro, Bella recolhia as roupas do cesto, enquanto atrás do boxe Reneesme cantava com a escova sendo feita de microfone.

—Nós Aqui estamos pra brincar com você, tem muita diversão e coisas pra se fazer, comer na casa da vovó, fazer de tudo, jogar bola. Descer no escorrega, GRITAAR. O Pernalonga, o Patolino, o Taz e a Lola vem, piu-piu é tão fofinho, queremos você também. Estamos animados venham já de uma vez, baby looney tunes e vocês.

Deixou ela no quarto assistindo TV, e desceu pra cozinha preparando o jantar, enquanto falava com sua mãe.

—É eu sei mamãe. Mas tem a Reneesme. E se ela não gostar?— Perguntou Bella a mãe no telefone.

—Você conhece ela querida. Ela nunca iria falar por não querer te machucar.— Respondeu a voz tranqüila do outro lado da linha.

—Eu sei. E é por isso. já imaginou se ela esta infeliz, e não me conta por não me querer infeliz? Por querer me agradar? Eu não quero magoá-la.

—A única coisa que a magoa querida, é não conhecer o pai.

Bella suspirou.— Ela ainda tem perguntado por ele?

—Todos as vezes que vem aqui. Ela quer conhecê-lo Bella. Ela precisa conhecê-lo.

—Não. Ela não precisa. Ela não vai.

—Bella você não pode privá-la disso. Eu não te privei de conhecer Charlie.

—Com vocês foi diferente mamãe. Ele não fez com você o que ele fez comigo.

—Bella. Você não quer que sua filha o conheça, ou você não quer vê-lo por ainda não o ter esquecido?

Bella respirou fundo. Fechou os olhos e viu a imagem daquele rapaz de 17 anos que ela tanto amou, e que a fez sofrer tanto.

—Como posso esquecê-lo mamãe? Como esquecê-lo se toda vez que olho pra minha filha ele esta lá?

Bella encerrou a ligação dizendo que o jantar estava pronto. Chamou sua filha e se sentaram a mesa.

—Mamãe? Aconteceu alguma coisa?— Perguntou Reneesme. A garota era muito perceptiva. Perceptiva como o pai pensou Bella. Não conseguia mentir nem esconder nada pra ela. Como não conseguia com _ELE._

—Preocupações com o hospital. Só isso meu amor.

Reneesme olhou pra ela e ergueu a sobrancelha, num gesto claro que não tinha acreditado. Meu Deus, a garota a conhecia melhor do que ninguém. Por vezes parecia ela ser a mãe, e Bella a filha sendo pega na mentira.

—Eu recebi uma proposta de emprego.— Bella disse simplesmente.

—E isso é bom, não é?— Perguntou a pequena, que sabia que não era só aquilo. Conhecia muito bem a mãe, e sabia que algo a incomodava. E como sempre ela tinha algo a ver com essa preocupação.

—Bom. É em outra cidade meu amor. Em Los Angeles. É uma ótima proposta, mas eu não sei. Estou pensando em não aceitar.

—Você quer não quer?— Perguntou.

—Sim. Mas eu tenho medo de você não se enquadrar lá querida. De não gostar.

—Eu vou gostar mamãe. Fica tranqüila.

A garota sorriu e desceu de sua cadeira, se encaminhou ao lado da mãe, que a pegou no colo e a abraçou.

—Você é perfeita sabia?— Bella perguntou lhe beijando a testa.

—Eu sei. Todos dizem isso.—Reneesme respondeu brincando, enquanto limpava uma suposta poeira dos ombros.

—E convencida também.

Convencida como seu pai pensou.

Xxx

As coisas já estavam preparadas pra viagem. Bella já havia dado a resposta pro Dr Jenks, que havia lhe garantido que tudo tinha corrido bem.

A apresentação de Reneesme já tinha acontecido, e amanhã elas partiriam.

Bella estava deitada em sua cama, havia empacotado coisas o dia todo, estava exausta.

Ouviu batidas na porta e levantou o corpo, vendo a pequena criatura com pijama de vaquinhas e meias brancas entrando no quarto, com um sorriso tímido e uma caixa preta nas mãos.

Bella gelou quando reparou na caixa. Como Reneesme havia conseguido aquilo?

A menina subiu com dificuldade na cama e se sentou na frente da mãe. sabia que ela teria aquela reação quando visse a caixa. Sabia que estava tomando atitudes erradas, mas precisava.

Incrível como Reneesme com apenas seus 10 anos já era tão esperta e madura. E conhecia a mãe. Conhecia o suficiente pra saber que as suas atitudes poderiam trazer conseqüências pra ela.

—Sabe mamãe. Na escola, no dia da apresentação. Todas as minhas amigas estavam acompanhadas da mãe e do pai. Menos eu. Todas as minhas amigas convivem com o pai, menos eu. Eu nem sequer o conheço. Eu sei que eu deveria entender, que eu deveria respeitar o seu silencio, a sua fuga deste assunto. Mas eu acho que eu tenho direito de saber quem ele é.

A garota entregou a caixa pra mãe, que com as mãos tremendo notou que ela estava muito bem trancada. Reneesme desceu da cama e foi ate o guarda roupa da mãe, onde pegou um porta jóias vermelho de veludo e o abriu. Jogou as jóias em cima da cama, e abriu um fundo falso dentro do porta jóias, tirando dela uma pequena chave. Olhou pra mãe que acompanhava cada passo da filha e lhe deu a chave. Bella segurou firme na sua mão a chave e olhou pra filha com um olhar frio.

—Sei as conseqüências que isso me trará, mas eu preciso saber. Eu ainda não abri, pois as lembranças pertencem a você. Mas eu sabia desde o inicio onde cada um destes estavam. Vovó me contou. Não fique brava com ela, eu posso ser bem convincente quando quero.

Bella havia perdido a fala. Sua filha agiu errado? Agiu. Mas tinha que entender. Era a vida de Reneesme. Ela precisava saber. Respirou fundo e chamou a filha pra se sentar ao seu lado. Abriu a caixa e pensou que eram só lembranças, nada era real o suficiente para fazê-la sofrer.

A primeira coisa que viu foi uma foto dele. Se lembrou de todos os sorrisos, todas as palavras bonitas. Merda, hoje pagaria por seus pecados.

http:/ . com /images/milieu/1285879986/1285905377705/ 611692497/ ? ver=1285905456

—Você se parece muito com ele. Os olhos, os sorriso, os cabelos. O jeito que sabe como eu minto.— Bella disse dando a foto pra filha ver.

Reneesme admirou a beleza daquele homem. Parecia um modelo.

—Ele é lindo mamãe. Como era conviver com ele?

—Ele era um pouco atentado. Adorava pregar peças nas professoras. Quando o conheci jurava que ele era nerd, por conta das roupas que ele usava. Mas ele sempre gostou de xadrez. Era muito namorador. Não parava com uma garota só. Ele não era o estilo sentimental, mas sabia tratar uma mulher. Sabia conversar, era divertido e esperto. Colava de mim nas provas, e eu deixava. Ele era um pouco irresponsável, mas era um bom rapaz.

—A senhora ainda gosta dele?

A pergunta pegou Bella de surpresa. Gostava? Não né? Só não o havia esquecido.

—Posso o considerar um grande amigo.

Bella passou horas falando de Edward. Não tudo, mas o que ela poderia, e agüentava contar. Rennesme havia visto uma foto dos dois juntos dentro da caixa e pediu pra ficar com ela. .

. com/orkut/photos/ -kMcuHx05uC6A jxuiwWMDie9rIGbM-

Bella deixou, e por fim guardou a caixa, não querendo mais viver as lembranças.

Quando por fim deitou em sua cama, não queria pensar em mais nada. Porém, as lembranças, como todas as noites vieram em sua mente. E enquanto a dor tomava conta do seu pequeno e frágil coração, ela secava as lagrimas e pensava que talvez indo pra La as coisas mudassem.

E ela pudesse esquecê-lo.

Xxx

—Edward isso não pode continuar.— Dizia a baixinha de cabelos lisos e curtos. Os fios pretos eram apontados para todos os lados, por conta de um charmoso corte. As roupas elegantes e chamativas mostravam a maravilhosa estilista que era. Alice Cullen.

—O que você quer que eu faça? Que eu a mande embora? Eu não posso Alice, não posso.

Respondeu a voz aveludada. Estava vestindo seu jaleco por cima da calça jeans e a camisa pólo azul que usava. Tinha dormido na casa da irmã esta noite, pois não poderia dormir no seu apartamento.

—Eu faria isso se fosse você. Pelo amor de Deus Edward, assim não dá serio.

—Você não entende Alice. Eu simplesmente não posso.— Disse pegando as chaves de seu carro e sua pasta.

—Me explica.— Alice disse com as mãos na cintura. Seu irmão definitivamente era um cabeça dura. E um criança também. Pelo amor de Deus. Será que ele não entendia que era burrada tudo o que havia feito em sua vida?

—Você não entenderia. Ninguém entende Alice. Deixe tudo como está tudo bem? Eu me viro.

—Você não pode continuar assim meu irmão, isso não vai te levar em nada.

Ele sorriu e se aproximou da irmã. Sabia que ela estava preocupada, como toda a família, mas eles não entendiam. Ninguém entendia. Ele tinha a vida dele naquele estado porque precisa estar assim. Precisava de tudo aquilo, pois o passado o atormentava.

Todas as noites, se perguntava qual seria o preço que pagaria pelo que fez. Como poderia ter errado tanto na sua vida? Como poderia ter perdido a sua vida, por conta de algo tão idiota?

Adolescência maldita a que teve. Fizera alguém infeliz, e também era infeliz por isso.

Beijou sua Irmã na testa e saiu da casa dela, indo direto pro trabalho. Se passasse em seu apartamento, certamente se estressaria mais. Perderia a cabeça.

A cabeça dele já era trabalhosa demais, e ainda por cima tinha uma outra pra entender.

Mas nada disso importava. Esta noite havia tido um sonho. Havia sonhado com Ela. Na verdade, seu sonho foi mais uma memória. A memória daquele trágico dia, onde ele destroçou uma vida alem da sua.

Respirou fundo e bateu a cabeça no volante de seu volvo prata. Mas inferno, como se arrependia de cada passo.

Se arrependia de cada palavra. Talvez se não fosse tão influenciável e idiota, sua vida seria melhor.

Ele queria poder ter uma segunda chance. Mas não poderia. Ele deveria ser castigado por tudo. Deveria sofrer por tudo. Era um tremendo de um imbecil.

Chegou no hospital, andando pelos corredores sob os olhares cobiçosos das enfermeiras. Não se importava para aquilo, na verdade, se importava. Achava repulsivo todas aquelas mulheres mandando aqueles olhares, e dando aquelas diretas e insinuações.

Pareciam mais adolescentes com hormônios a flor da pele. Diachos, adolescentes que ele pegava na sua adolescência com muito bom grado.

Se arrependimento matasse, já estaria a 7 palmos da terra.

—Dr Cullen. Espere preciso falar com o senhor.— Disse um homem alto, de pele morena, cabelos curtos e negros. Aquele era Jacob Black. Seu chefe, e a porra de um karma em sua vida.

—Fala

Não era segredo pra ninguém que os dois não se bicavam. Por diversas vezes, as enfermeiras do hospital já presenciaram os dois brigando feio, ora com socos, outrora com palavras apenas. Eles se esforçavam pra manter a relação inimiga amenizada. Pois Jacob era seu chefe, e ele era o melhor cirurgião.

—Consegui a cirurgiã perfeita pra equipe. Ela começara amanhã. E eu gostaria que o senhor mostrasse o hospital pra ela.

Parecia que ele era um monitor de faculdade que deveria mostrar o campus pra novata. Assentiu e continuou seu caminho, seus passos pesados denunciavam os stress que sentia, e ninguém ousou atravessar seu caminho. Pois era patada na certa.

Entrou em sua sala e sentou na sua cadeira. Fez a mente trabalhar e esquecer o passado, mas não podia. A cada instante as lembranças voltavam, e se odiava por isso.

Mas também tinha seus problemas familiares. Havia brigado feio com seu irmão, por conta da irresponsabilidade dele, e agora a família toda o havia como velhote. Poxa, depois de adulto, a responsabilidade, o juízo vinha a tona. Será que Emmet não entendia aquilo? Seus pais iriam sempre acobertar o irmão mais novo em tudo? Mais novo na idade. Emmet tinha 20 anos, e era muito irresponsável. Porem sua aparência musculosa assustava a todos, e denunciavam um rapaz de 26.

Depois de conseguir ocupar sua mente apenas com trabalho, pode por fim ir pra casa. Porem as coisas não seriam tão fáceis assim. Sua noite seria longa, teria uma grande discussão. E não estava preparado pra isso. quer dizer, vivia discutindo, mas não agüentava mais.

Mais um passo errado que deu na sua vida. Mas será possível que sua vida toda seria banhada a erros? Será que ele nunca teria sequer um acerto? Ou seria este o seu castigo? Seria esse, essa vida de erros impensados e irresponsáveis que o faria pagar por tudo que fez? Se fosse teria que aceitar.

Se pudesse voltar ao passado, faria tudo diferente. Queria entender o que o levou a tantas coisas impensadas.

Fugir de casa, se embebedar, roubar, se drogar, visitar prostibulos, quebrar vidros na escola. Assaltar bancos. Quantas noites já ficou preso por conta disso?

Não sabia, já perdera as contas. Mas a pior coisa que fez ainda vinha em sua mente. E uma dor confusa surgia em seu peito sempre que pensava nela. Isabella.

* * *

><p><strong>Ola Pessoas. Bom, essa é a minha primeira fic aqui no FF e bom, eu estou nervosa. Bom. Espero que Gostem e deixem review. Se tiver review, posto no final de semana, ou assim que der. Bom. é isso. Bye<strong>


	2. Reencontro

**Capitulo 2. Reencontro.**

Los Angeles era uma cidade maravilhosa. Ostentando grandes arranhas céu, o sol nascia no horizonte, iluminando a grandiosa cidade. Os carros passavam apressados pelas largas ruas, coletivos amarelos escolares se encontravam nas grandes avenidas.

Em um bairro nobre da cidade, perto de uma linda praça de recreação, em uma grande casa de portas marrons de uma madeira forte e brilhosa, janelas rosas claro com grades na parede, Bella terminava de ajeitar suas coisas.

Hoje seria seu primeiro dia no hospital central de LA, e estava nervosa.

Também seria o primeiro dia de aula de Reneesme.

Ambas estavam nervosas, ansiosas e apreensivas. Mas buscavam forças uma na outra pra enfrentar esse novo passo em suas vidas.

Reneesme entrou correndo no quarto da mãe. tinha os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo, borboletinhas azuis brilhavam em seus cabelos. Vestia uma camiseta branca com o emblema do colégio particular St Monica, o short e saia azul marinho também trazia o emblema, bem no fim do mesmo, um pouco acima dos joelhos. As mãos puxavam uma bolsa de rodinhas na cor rosa, com os desenhos de seus personagens favoritos de baby luney tunnes.

—Mamãe! Estou pronta. A senhora esta linda hoje.— Disse a pequena se sentando com dificuldade na cama.

Bella lhe sorriu e beijou-lhe a testa, enquanto colocava sua carteira dentro da bolsa.

Vestia uma saia lápis preta, uma blusa social branca de mangas compridas, um scarpin preto, os cabelos castanhos avermelhados estavam presos também. Nos olhos, uma sombra fraca no tom azul, o blush rosado no rosto dava um cor em suas bochechas pálidas, e os lábios, brilhosos por causa do brilho completava o visual.

Pegou a mão de sua menina e desceram as escadas.

Com a casa fechada, tudo dentro da bolsa se encaminharam para o centro da cidade, onde ficava tanto o hospital, tanto o colégio de Reneesme.

No carro, o som de l'amoureuse preenchia o ambiente, e o silencio que o nervosismo provocava dentro do mesmo.

http: / www. youtube. com/watch?v= Me7wlASiKUg

Quando Bella parou o carro na frente da escola, pelo retrovisor viu Reneesme morder nervosamente os lábios.

—Você vai se dar bem meu amor. — Bella tentou tranqüilizá-la. Mas como tranqüilizaria a filha, se ela estava mais nervosa do que mãe tirando filho da forca?

—Estou com uma sensação estranha.— A jovem sussurrou no banco detrás, sem tirar os olhos da entrada do colégio, onde varias crianças entravam entusiasmadas.

—Meu amor. Você é uma garota fantástica. Tudo vai dar certo você vai ver. Fique hoje, caso não te agrade, voltamos na mesma da hora para Seatlle. Que tal assim?— Bella perguntou com o corpo pra trás, inclinada entre os dois bancos. Reneesme assentiu e beijou o rosto da mãe.

—Boa sorte mamãe.

—Boa sorte meu amor.

A garota saiu do carro, e com passos lentos e cuidadosos caminhou em direção ao colégio.

Bella observou a filha, ate que ela passou por uma grande porta de ferro, e então, sumiu de sua vista.

Respirou fundo e ligou novamente o carro, indo em direção ao seu novo destino.

Embora tanto o colégio, tanto o hospital ficassem no centro, ambos ficavam distantes um do outro.

Enquanto o colégio St Monica ficava em uma região mais conceituada do centro, o grande hospital de Los Angeles ficava em uma região de grande comercio livre.

Com feiras, salgaderias e mercados de pequeno porte, o ostentoso hospital parecia um cartão postal, em meio a tantas propriedades pequenas e com decorações super chamativas.

Entrando pelo estacionamento subterrâneo, parou seu carro em um vaga ao lado de um volvo prata c30.

Logo lembrou dele. Era o carro que tinha na adolescência. Maldição, nem aqui ficaria livre dele e do passado?

Saiu do carro e ajeitou a roupa. Viu seus cabelos presos e andou em direção ao elevador.

O mesmo não se encontrava cheio, mas as poucas pessoas, que antes faziam barulho, logo pararam de falar alto, e passaram a falar em sussurros.

Alguns insinuavam que ela era a doutora Swan, a nova cirurgiã do hospital.

Outros, diziam que não, que era apenas mais uma visitinha do Dr Halle.

Bella revirou os olhos e quando as portas dos elevadores se abriram no ultimo andar, recursos humanos, ela esqueceu seu passado, suas lamentações e tudo o que rondava sua cabeça. Se centrando apenas nas vidas que deveria salvar, e na pessoa que deveria ser.

Ela era Isabella Swan, a nova cirurgiã do hospital central de Los Angeles.

Era reconhecida pelos chefes de grandes hospitais, fora indicada como a melhor.

E honraria a credibilidade que lhe deram.

Caminhou a passos decididos pelo corredor arrebatado de pessoas.

As portas amarelas estavam todas abertas, um aglomerado de enfermeiros e funcionários estavam em volta de uma maquina de café.

Em suas mãos, as conhecidas pastas brancas, pretas, marrons, vermelhas e de cores diversificadas estavam abertas, enquanto avaliavam casos, situações e possíveis curas e tratamentos.

No fim do corredor, a ultima porta estava fechada. A plaquinha preta indicava RH. Dra Halle.

Respirou fundo mais uma vez, enquanto abria a porta.

O ar gelado do ar condicionado ajudou um pouco quando abriu de um tudo a porta, revelando uma moça loira, de pele clara, formas formosas e esculturais. Olhos verdes e um óculos fino na ponta do nariz.

A mulher olhou Bella atentamente, e então voltando seus olhos pra mesa pegou uma pasta onde viu a foto da mulher. Isabella Swan, cirurgiã geral.

—Entre Dra Swan.

Bella entrou e caminhou ate a mesa, sentando-se na confortável cadeira preta de couro.

—Eu sou Rosalie Halle. Pelo que vi em sua ficha, tudo já esta acertado em relação a sua contratação. Mas creio que será necessário que a senhorita conheça o hospital. Primeiro,preciso dizer que temos a melhor equipe, e terá todo o essencial para fazer um ótimo trabalho. Mas levando em conta que a senhorita já é cirurgiã á algum tempo, creio eu que já sabe de tudo o que eu iria falar, estou certa?

Bella riu enquanto assentia com a cabeça. Simpatizou com Rosalie logo de primeira, parecia ser uma moça jovem, uns 20 anos talvez, mas se mostrava bastante madura e centrada.

—Bom, recomendo que vá ate o fim do corredor da ala direita e vista um jaleco, enquanto eu chamo outro cirurgião para lhe apresentar as dependências do hospital.

Bella assentiu e se levantou.

—Obrigada Dra Halle. — Ela agradeceu. Rosalie lhe estendeu a mão.

—Boa sorte Dra Swan.

Sorriram e Bella saiu novamente pelos corredores.

As pessoas a cumprimentavam conforme andava em direção ao vestiário.

Sorriu ao ver a movimentação do grandioso hospital. Com certeza, ele era o melhor.

.-.

Edward estava em sua sala, uma xícara de café preto em suas mãos o mantinha acordado, enquanto sua cabeça estava em ponto de explodir, e o relatório do paciente Eric York mostrava a gravidade do acidente que o rapaz sofreu.

A cabeça doía pela noite mal dormida, pelo stress de sua vida pessoal, pela preocupação que causava a sua mãe, pelas irresponsabilidades de emmet, e por conta do sonho que tivera.

Mas evitava pensar em qualquer uma dessas coisas.

Ele tinha vidas em suas mãos, pessoas dependendo da competência dele pra viverem, e nada era mais importante que isso, por hora.

—Dr Cullen, por favor encaminhe-se ate o RH. Dr Cullen RH.— A voz de Rosálie Halle soou no sua xícara ainda nas mãos, pegou seu bip e o colocou em seu jaleco.

A passos apressados, subiu ate o RH, com os mesmos olhares cobiçosos de sempre.

Ele sabia da beleza que tinha, mas as pessoas deveriam ser mais profissionais, afinal elas iam ali para trabalharem, não paquerarem ou terem fetiches com um medico.

Mas vai entender a mente feminina. Estava acostumado com aquilo, tanto que ganhara apelidos pelo hospital e nem ligará.

Essa situação toda não afetando o senso profissional, o trabalho dele e dos outros, por ele podia dizer que ele era viado, que não ligaria.

A única coisa que tinha que provar ali, era sua eficaz como cirurgião. E ele fazia questão de provar isso todos os dias.

Quando finalmente o elevador parou no ultimo andar, caminhou calmamente ate a sala da Dra Halle.

Rosalie Halle era uma grande amiga. Conheceu ela quando estagiara no hospital de port Angeles, onde seu pai é o grande chefe.

Embora a jovem tenha apenas 19 anos, já era uma moça decidida, cheia de garra e competente.

E talvez a única naquele hospital que o via como Dr Edward Cullen, o cirurgião e amigo, não Edward Cullen, o cirurgião gostoso.

Abriu a porta vendo a moça com seus cabelos loiros concentrada em um iphone nas mãos.

—Trabalhar Rosalie. Diversão fica pra mais tarde.— Disse se sentando na cadeira em frente a ela.

Rosalie olhou pra ele e revirou os olhos, voltando em seguida a atenção para o celular.

—O que você ta vendo ai?— Edward perguntou tentando espiar por cima da mesa.

—Deixa de ser curioso Dr Cullen. Isso é muito feio.

—Feio é ficar jogando no celular ao invés de trabalhar.

Rosalie o fuzilou com os olhos, antes de pedir que ele se aproximasse mais.

—Lembra do cara que te falei? O bombado que eu conheci em uma balada a um mês atrás?

Edward apenas assentiu, enquanto segurava o riso por conta da atitude da amiga.

—Então. Hoje vai ter uma festa vip em uma outra balada, e ele vai.

—E como você sabe disso?— Perguntou Edward, ainda controlando a vontade de rir. Era incrível como os jovens eram confusos, difíceis e complicados.

—Eu segui os tweets dele.— Disse Rosalie com um grande sorriso. O Dr Cullen não agüentou mais e envergou cabeça pra trás, em uma grande gargalhada.

Ele ainda ria, quando uma batida na porta o faz se recompor.

Ainda com um sorriso bobo e torno no rosto, Edward se virou, encontrando um par de chocolates que ele jamais pensou que veria novamente.

Quando Bella abriu a porta da sala de Rosalie e viu ali, aquele homem seu coração parou de bater, só pra dois segundos depois pulsar em um ritmo acelerado.

Aquele homem de cabelos acobreados e milimetricamente desordenados, aqueles olhos verdes intensos, que desvendam a alma, que deslumbram o ser, e fazem as pernas tremer.

Aquela pele branca, que lembrava como era macia e quente.

Aquele corpo naquele jaleco, o corpo forte ao qual se transformou.

E aqueles lábios.

Os lábios macios, audaciosos, voluptuosos. Os lábios desejosos, os lábios ao qual tocara o seus.

Aqueles lábios vermelhos, em uma linha reta, que tantas e tantas vezes ostentou um charmoso e encantador sorriso torto.

Os lábios, o corpo, o sorriso de Edward Cullen

Edward sentiu o ar se esvair.

Sentiu o corpo entrar em colapso, o coração sofrer um ataque cardíaco.

Sentiu o mundo girar quando aquele mar de chocolate entrou em contato com os seus olhos.

Os cabelos castanhos avermelhados, a pele clara que agora atingia o tão familiar e encantador rubor.

Os lábios vermelhos, cheios e apaixonantes ao qual ela mordia nervosamente.

O corpo cheio de curvas, curvas que ela não tinha tão visivelmente quando era adolescente.

A adolescência. Estava ali na sua frente sua adolescência, seu passado nada esquecido.

Como um filme, o passado começou a passar na cabeça de Edward.

Todos os momentos, felizes e tristes.

Todas as risadas, todos os sorrisos, os olhares cúmplices.

Todas as brincadeiras, todos os dias, momentos e segundos.

A vida dele na adolescência começou a passar em sua mente.

Ate o momento em que ela partiu, e ele nunca mais a viu.

Ate agora, quando ela estava ali em sua frente.

Isabella Swan.

A vida de ambos foi relembrada naquele momento.

Bella sentiu que ia desfalecer.

Como era possível o destino lhe pregar esta peça?

Como era possível ELE, justo ELE cruzar seu caminho quando tudo estava bem?

Como era possível ainda, depois de tudo, e de todos estes anos, ela ainda sentir as pernas bambas, o coração bater, o mundo virar de cabeças pro ar, como se fosse dez anos trás, quando tinha 17 anos e se encantara por este homem?

Como era possível que com tantas coisas pra acontecer em sua vida, justo reencontrar Edward Cullen, fosse a escolhida?

Como ela ainda conseguia olhar dentro daqueles olhos sem ao menos seguir seu instinto?

Sem ao menos fazer sua vontade que era sair correndo, se trancar no carro e chorar, como uma adolescente melodramática.

Como ela ainda podia se sentir tão deslumbrada por ele, depois de tudo o que ele fez?

Edward estava confuso.

Estava confuso, enérgico, eufórico, e com uma sensação estranha, desconhecida.

Ele estava em um estado diferente. Vegetativo, embora nesta situação, não existia aparelhos, o corpo paralisado por falta de estímulos nervosos.

No seu caso, a respiração estava presa, seu peito doía levemente, seu coração batia euforicamente.

E seu corpo não se movia, mas não por falta dos estímulos nervosos, mas sim por não saber o que fazer, como agir, o que dizer.

Os olhos dos dois ainda estavam conectados.

Rosalie, que estava entretida em seu iphone, ao notar o silencio ergueu a cabeça, e viu os dois ali, presos em uma bolha particular, completamente imersos em uma conversa quase que telepática.

Os dois se olhavam de uma forma que parecia que liam, um a mente do outro.

Os corpos eretos, paralisados, as respirações presas, e o olhar.

Aquele olhar que dizia mais que mil palavras, fez Rosalie se sentir desconfortável.

Ela olhava os dois embora com estranheza, ainda olhava-os como se o destino de ambos estivesse entrelaçados, como se os caminhos de ambos estivesse predestinados a se cruzar a muito tempo.

Era uma mulher que lia muito romances, e as vezes viajava.

Mas ali ela tinha certeza. Havia historia, e muita historia.

Quando Edward não conseguiu mais ignorar a dor em seu peito, ele respirou fundo.

Bella então percebeu que havia feito o mesmo. E se sentiu tonta quando o ar entrou em seus pulmões.

Parecia que havia ficado naquele estado horas, quando na verdade, não ficara mais que segundos.

Piscou os olhos, forçando a mente a trabalhar.

Edward balançou a cabeça e então mordeu os lábios.

—Isabella Swan.

—Edward Cullen.

Eles disseram juntos, e então, como em um filme, ou um livro qualquer, raios de sol entraram pela janela, fazendo seus olhos brilharem, e o olhar nunca se perder.

.-.

Bella estava em seu escritório. Estava nervosa, e muito nervosa.

Mas o que poderia fazer? Nada. Foi uma pequena e desgraçada coincidência Edward trabalhar no mesmo hospital que ela acabara de ser contratada.

A cabeça parecia que ia explodir. Lembranças rondavam sua cabeça, lembranças de um passado distante, porem nem um pouco esquecido.

Não sabia como seria daqui pra frente, queria esquecer tudo, queria imediatamente voltar pra casa.

Mas não poderia ser tão fraca, não poderia se mostrar tão fraca e covarde.

Precisava ficar, e provar que não era mais a garota tola de 17 anos.

Edward andava em sua sala de um lado para o outro.

Pensara que talvez essa fosse a segunda chance que pediu.

Mas não. Não poderia e não seria.

Isabella, ou Bella não era mais a mesma garota.

É claro que não. Ela era uma mulher. E Ra uma grande cirurgiã.

Não era mais a garota de 10 anos atrás.

—Merda— Resmungou enquanto seu bip bipava, o mandando descer para a área da emergência.

Saiu apressado pelos corredores. Dispensou o elevador e subiu pelas escadas. Era no primeiro andar, e o elevador certamente demoraria muito.

Quando por fim desceu ate o primeiro andar, um aglomerado de pessoas estavam na entrada de emergência. Uma mulher gritava desesperadamente por um homem.

—LOUIS! NÃÃÃO. LOUIS! ACORDE. VOCÊ NÃO PODEME DEIXAR.

Alguns enfermeiros seguravam a mulher, enquanto o Dr Cullen se aproximava dos enfermeiros.

—NÃO ME SOLTEM. É O MEU MARIDO! LOUIS. ME SOLTEM. EU PRECISO FICAR COM ELE.

Os enfermeiros conseguiram levar a mulher dali, enquanto o Dr Cullen via o homem sangrando em cima de uma maca.

—O que aconteceu com ele? — A voz de Bella soou em seus estava ao seu lado, com seu jaleco branco e seus cabelos presos em um coque.

—Ele foi baleado. Aparentemente alguma rixa com a policia. Não conseguimos apurar nada, a mulher não tem condições.

—Estanquem o sangue rápido. PREPAREM A SALA DE CIRURGIA 3. PRECISO DE ENFERMEIROS E AUXILIAARES CIRURGICOS . Edward. pronto pra trabalhar comigo?— Perguntou Bella enquanto corria acompanhando a maca. Edward estava ao seu lado, enquanto se livrava do relógio e da pulseira. Edward respirou fundo e olhou naqueles olhos intensos. Aquele mar de chocolate.

—Estou mais do que pronto.

.-.

—Mais dois centímetros. —Disse Edward pra Bella, enquanto olhava aonde a agulha que Bella auxiliava em suas mãos entrava no coração do homem.

—Dois centímetros é muito Edward. Eu vou apenas um.

—Eu sei o que estou fazendo Isabella. Vá dois.

Bella revirou os olhos e continuou prosseguindo um centímetro. Edward bufou e apertou o pulso dela. Ela o olhou com os olhos arregalados e ao mesmo tempo furiosos.

—O que você pensa que esta fazendo?— Ela indagou.

—Me de a agulha.

—Edward, eu sei o que eu estou fazendo.

—Me de a agulha.

Bella bufou e o entregou a agulha. Ele tomou o lugar dela, e calculou dois centímetros.

Porem, o calculo não foi eficaz, e o paciente passou a perder seus batimentos.

As batidas de seus coração passaram a cair. Ele estava perdendo a vida.

—TRATAMENTO DE CHOQUE. RAPIDO.

Bella empurrou Edward e colocou o aparelho sobre o peito do homem.

—300.

Teve o choque, o corpo do homem se levantou, porem nada.

—350.

Nada novamente.

—360.

Novamente, porem, o homem continuava lá, sem reação.

—Não vai adiantar. Acabou.

—370.

—Isabella. Não da. Infelizmente acabou.

—380.— Ela pediu, o ignorando por completo.

As pranchas foram colocadas novamente. O choque foi feito, o corpo do homem subiu, e seu coração voltou a bater.

—Graças a Deus.

4 horas se passaram. Bella estava nervosa, porem manteve a calma. Tinha uma vida em suas mãos.

Quando por fim todas as balas existentes no corpo do homem foram retiradas, Bella saiu da sala. Parou ao lado de fora da porta da sala de cirurgia, quando viu Edward. o seguiu e o puxou pelo braço.

—Mas o que?— Ele perguntou antes de se virar e ver Bella ali.

—Nunca mais, escute bem, nunca mais pegue no meu pulso, ou me atrapalhe. A sua falta de maturidade quase nos fez perder uma eu disser que sei o que estou fazendo, é porque eu sei.

—Eu não sou cirurgião a toa. Eu sabia o que estava fazendo.

—Eu também sou. Atrapalhe meu trabalho mais uma vez, e eu transformo sua vida num inferno.

—Bella você não precisa descontar os erros do passado em mim agora.

—É Isabella. E o passado ficou pra trás. Eu quase perdi uma vida, por sua causa.

—Me desculpe tudo bem? Eu também quase perdi uma vida naquela sala. O erro foi meu? Ótimo eu assumo,mas se comportar como uma criança não vai adiantar nada.

—Me comportar feito uma criança? Eu sou criança? Preste atenção no que você faz, e avalie o grau de infantilidade aqui.

—Falando do passado novamente?— Ele gritou enquanto ela se afastava.

—Não. Te alertando pra pensar antes, e não cometer mais erros. Pois se eu erro, é porque foi inevitável, não impensável.

Saiu andando furiosa, virando no corredor. Edward passou as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos, enquanto grunhia e ia andando apressado pra sua sala. Seria uma vida difícil a partir de agora.

O dia se passou demoradamente, estressadamente, angustiadamente e nervosamente tanto para Edward, tanto para Bella.

A cabeça de ambos estava cheia de pensamentos, e pela primeira vez em suas vidas, o trabalho os estressou. Fizeram mais duas cirurgias, porem separados.

Certamente, se o probleminha na cirurgia do paciente Louis caísse nos ouvidos da direção do hospital, ambos ficariam em maus lençóis.

Isabella estava sentada na cafeteria do hospital, tomando um café expresso, quando uma mulher loira, de olhos verdes e corpo formoso passou pela grande porta do hospital.

Alguns médicos assoviaram, enquanto alguns homens nada discretos literalmente viravam o pescoço, acompanhando o requebrar da mulher.

Bella revirou os olhos. Homens. Ainda eram 15:00 da tarde. Queria ir pra casa, tomar um banho e descansar, deitar na cama e curtir sua filha.

Queria esquecer este dia fatídico. Dormir, e perceber que tudo isso não passara de um pesadelo.

Edward ainda estava em sua sala. Via o caso de Eric ainda. O rapaz o intrigava.

Seu caso era grave, mas misteriosamente ele havia melhorado. Depois de ter um coração transplantado, o corpo não mostrou rejeição. Mas aparentemente, era rápido demais para mostrar melhorias tão consideravelmente boas.

Mas ficava feliz por isso. Depois de seu erro e a discussão com Isabella, não mais Bella, descobrir que uma vida fora salva por ele o fez se sentir melhor.

Levantou de sua mesa e caminhou a um armário logo atrás de si. Precisava de uma aspirina.

Quando voltou a se sentar percebeu alguém em sua sala. levantou seus olhos e se deparou com sua noiva. Tanya.

—O que você faz aqui?— Perguntou bruscamente. Já estava de cabeça quente, e ela ainda vinha ali pra lhe tirar o resto de paciência que tinha?

—O que faço aqui? Você não me ligou. Não atendeu minhas ligações. — Ela disse jogando a bolsa em uma cadeira em frente a mesa dele.

—Não sei se você sabe Tanya, mas eu trabalho em um hospital, não em um shopping Center. Eu tenho vidas que dependem de mim aqui, e um segundo com você, pode ser fatal.

—E eu? Eu dependo de você. Do seu amor, do seu carinho, de sua atenção.— Ela disse manhosa.

—Você esta doente?— Ele perguntou. Ela negou.— Então não há nada com o que se preocupar.

—A única doença que tenho chamasse amor.

—Todos tem isso. felizmente ninguém morre.

—Você é tão insensível. — Ela disse cruzando os braços. — Você ao menos sabe que dia é hoje?— Perguntou ela com os olhos pidões. Edward revirou os olhos, enquanto se levantava e ia ate sua pasta.

Se aproximou dela e lhe abraçou.

—Eu sei Tanya. Meus parabéns. — Lhe soltou e entregou-lhe uma caixinha de veludo.

Os olhos dela brilharam, e quando ela os levantou pra agradecer o lindo colar de ouro branco, Edward já havia partido.

Por fim, a hora de irem pra casa chegou.

O dia fora tão intenso, que o som de passos no chão incomodavam Edward.

Maldita dor de cabeça.

Apertou o botão do elevador, que o levaria ate o estacionamento.

Quando o mesmo se abriu, não pensou que encontraria a mulher ali.

Porque, claro, em que mundo ela estaria o perseguindo não é mesmo?

Não fazia nem sentido isso.

Bella bufou e revirou os olhos. Cruzou os braços e virou o rosto.

De repente a parede do elevador do seu Aldo direito era mais interessante.

Edward entrou e ficou na extremidade oposta dela dentro do elevador.

Os pés batiam no chão, enquanto ele fazia um bico emburrado.

Parecia uma criança fazendo pirraça.

Com esse pensamento Bella lembrou-se de Reneesme.

O que sua filha faria se descobrisse que o pai trabalhava no mesmo lugar que a mãe?

O que faria, se soubesse que o pai estava na mesma cidade que ela?

Ela iria atrás dele? Brigaria com Bella? Ela deveria contar?

Oh meu deus, o que seria da vida dela agora?

Quando por fim o elevador parou no estacionamento, Edward e Bella saíram em disparada do elevador.

Aqueles 3minutos, foram os minutos mais longos de suas vidas.

Mais pareceram horas. Tortura, só poderia ser.

Caminharam a passos apresados pelo estacionamento em direção a seus carros.

Carros esses que estavam um ao lado do outro.

Era um volvo prata C30, um maravilhoso carro esporte, ao lado de um pajero preto esporte, também maravilhoso.

Entraram e ligaram o motor. Parecia cena de filme, onde os motoristas se enfrentavam, vendo a potencia do carro.

Bella bufou e deu ré, podendo por fim se ver livre daquele homem, daquele passado, daquele pesado, mais que ainda fazia seu coração bater. E não era de medo.

Edward viu o carro dela partir, e estranhamente sentiu um aperto no coração.

Novamente ela partia pra longe dele, mas dessa vez, a promessa de que ela voltaria amanhã existia. Porem, não seria pros seus braços.

* * *

><p><strong>Gby00. <strong>_Seja Bem vinda e Obrigada porme leer. Pisk. Hmm. Suas observaçoes estão anotadas. Como ainda estou escrevendo a FIC, adoro opiniões. _

**Acdy-Chan. **_Seja Bem Vinda e Obrigada por me leer Too. Pisk. Que bom que esta gostando._

**Olaa!. Boom. Esta ai mais um capitulo de Por Toda a Vida. Espero que Vocs gostem e boom. Eu queria começar outra FIC aqui, mas nao tenho certeza. Enfim, vou ver direitinho. Curtam o capitulo. Beijos e Reviews Pliss? Enjoy**


	3. A Melhor Amiga

**Capitulo 3. A melhor amiga.**

Aquele famoso ditado, nada acontece por acaso, poderia justificar os atuais acontecimentos na vida de Bella.

Talvez, a proposta, o reencontro, talvez tudo fosse só o empurrão pra fazê-la caminhar rumo a verdade a Edward.

A verdade de que ele era pai. Pai de uma linda jovem de 10 anos, que era louca para conhecê-lo e apaixonada por ele, sem nem ao menos vê-lo pessoalmente.

Mas na cabeça de Bella, isso era apenas uma catástrofe, uma maldição dos infernos. Uma maldição feita pelas alunas do forks high school para castigá-la e tornar sua vida em um inferno.

Era isso, uma maldição, uma vingança.

Diabos, era qualquer coisa, menos o infernal destino querendo atormentá-la novamente.

Ela conversara com sua mãe. Renne, tão ingênua, sugeriu que ela contasse a filha que estava mais próxima ao pai do que imaginava.

Disse para contar a Reneesme que a mãe trabalhava com o pai, e que levaria ela para conhecê-lo.

Mas Bella só faltou soltar os cachorros em cima da mãe e desligou o telefone em sua cara, só pra tirar do gancho novamente e implorar desculpas.

Por Deus, sua vida se transformou completamente.

E novamente.

Ela era uma jovem normal, tímida e nerd na adolescência.

Apaixonada pelo popular do colégio, que de repente passa a ter interesse na nerd sem graça.

Logo se transforma na adolescente invejada do colégio, namorada do garoto mais cobiçado, para logo se tornar a garota humilhada, mudando então drasticamente para a mãe solteira e sozinha na cidade de seatlle.

E agora, dando outro passo em sua vida, encontrasse com o causador de todas essas mudanças de sua adolescência.

Perseguição não é?

A cabeça de Bella estava confusa. Não queria contar a sua filha sobre o pai. Tinha medo. Do que? Não se sabe.

Ela não fazia Idea, mas pensava que talvez, sua filha o escolhesse para sempre, deixando-a só.

Diabos, sua cabeça estava uma loucura. Pensara em coisas que nem mesmo ela entendia.

Mas o que mais a intrigava, era confusão de seus sentimentos.

Depois da "briga" com Edward, depois da ceninha no estacionamento, a primeira coisa que fez foi se trancar em seu quarto e quebrar alguns vasos.

Pra logo em seguida deitar em sua cama e chorar como fazia todas a noites, durante os últimos 10 anos.

Diacho, voltara a ter sonhos.

Sonhos com aqueles olhos a olhando com ternura, e aqueles braços a abraçando com ternura e segurança.

Merda. Se arrependia da sua decisão neste momento de ter vindo.

Mas não sabia nada do destino. Como saberia?

Bufando, Bella saiu da cama, indo tomar um longo banho para poder aproveitar o final de semana com sua filha.

.-.

—Emmet, eu não vou te buscar novamente. Da próxima vez, vou te deixar mofando ai dentro, pra ver se você cria um pouco de juízo.— Disse um Edward nervoso, enquanto acelerava para fora da delegacia de policia do centro de Los Angeles.

—Ah cara, qual é. Eu ia saber que a mulher era casada? — Disse Emmet frustrado. O jovem tinha um olho roxo e alguns arranhões nos braços. Mas oque mais lhe incomodava, era o fato de serpego no meio de uma transa. E o pior, pelo marido da vitima. Saco, não conseguiu concluir sua noite. O cara chega, lhe desce a porrada e aciona a policia. Ai olha que maravilha. Quem vai buscar ele? Claro, o irmãozão responsável e ajuizado.

—Você não deveria se preocupar se ela é casada. Mas sim, com o seu futuro. Você tem aparecido na faculdade pelo menos Emmet?— Indagou Edward tentando controlar a voz. Na verdade, queria socar o irmão.

—Faculdade é pra fracos. Mas sim eu vou. Tem uma aspirante a enfermeira lá que senhor, eu preciso dela embaixo de mim.

Edward rolou os olhos e seguiu rumo a casa dos seus pais. Onde deixaria o projeto que a mãe lhe apresentara como irmão.

—EMMET CULLEN! EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ!— Gritou uma Alice super raivosa quando Edward estacionou seu volvo prata na garagem de seus pais.

—O que eu fiz baixinha?— Indagou Emmet saindo do carro vendo a irmã de 1 metro e meio super brava. Alice vestia um vestidinho rosa claro, uma rasteirinha e tinha enormes óculos escuros na cabeça. Ela iria a praia.

—O QUE VOCÊ FEZ SEU PATIFE? VOCÊ SIMPLESMENTE ESTA EM TODAS AS PAGINAS DOS JORNAIS. QUER QUE EU LEIA? " Emmet Cullen, mais conhecido como o irmão problemático da estilista Alice Cullen, é visto totalmente bêbado com a mão na massa, literalmente, de uma mulher loura, saindo de uma badalada festa em Los Angeles na noite passada. Fontes seguras nos informam que em plenas 4:00 da manhã, o garoto bonitão e problemático foi visto dentro de uma viatura indo para a delegacia central de LA. O motivo? Envolvimento com uma mulher casada... e BLAH BLAH BLAH. Olha Emmet. Se você quer ferrar com a minha carreira ferre de uma NÃO ME FAÇAFICAR CONECIDA COMO A IRMÃ DE UM IRRESPONSAVEL SAFADO E CAFAJESTE.— Ela gritou a plenos pulmões.

—Alice filha. Acalme-se. Seu irmão deve ter uma ótima explicação pra isso.— Disse sua mãe. em um perfeito tom maternal, que disfarçava bem a decepção que seu filho a fez sentir.

—Calma mamãe? Agora eu entendo os motivos de Edward ser tão duro com Emmet. Eu vou sair daqui antes que eu resolva bater neste.. BRUTAMONTES, borre minha maquiagem e adeus fim de semana. Adeus.

Virou nos calcanhares e entrou em seu maravilhoso e caro porshe amarelo.

Edward a viu partir e olhou pra Emmet, que tinha a cabeça abaixada e balançava os pés, achando o chão mais interessante do que encarar seus pais.

—Eu vou. Vou pro meu quarto.— Ele disse, antes de sair apressado da garagem, entrando em casa, e se trancando em seu quarto.

Esme olhou pra Edward, que suspirou e abraçou a mãe, entrando em casa para ter um pouco de paz de Tanya, sua vida e agora Bella Swan.

.-.

—Reneesme apresse-se pelo amor de Deus. Daqui a pouco o sol fica forte demais e teremos de voltar.— Disse Bella da sala, enquanto estava sentada esperando Reneesme terminar de se aprontar para irem a praia.

—Calma mãe. Que coisa. A senhora ta de TPM?— Perguntou Reneesme descendo as escadas. Os cabelos estavam presos, tinha um grande óculos de sol de armações vermelhas e redondas na face. Um biquíni azul e uma canga verde. No pés, apenas uma rasteirinha havaiana.

—TPM? Aonde você ouviu isso?— Perguntou Bella, enquanto se levantava e pegava uma bolsa de praia na mesa de canto e as chaves do carro.

—Eu escutei o Artur dizendo que quando a mãe dele ta estressada,é porque ela ta de TPM. Você deve estar também.

Bella não falou nada, apenas rolou os olhos. Se Reneesme descobrisse o motivo de todo o estress com certeza, ela seria a tal vitima de TPM.

Entraram no carro e saíram pelas ruas. O sol nascia, os raios, ainda frágeis já aqueciam a população, o que indicava um grane dia ensolarado, ótimo pra uma manhã na praia.

Dentro do carro, Reneesme contava as coisas de sua escola. Falava de suas amigas. Lissa e Leila.

Eram irmãs gêmeas e adoravam Reneesme. Se tornaram amigas logo no primeiro dia de aula, e não se separavam mais. Reneesme as encontraria na praia, a mãe as levaria e Bella as deixaria passar a tarde com sua filha em sua casa.

A praia de Hermena Beach, localizada na costa da grande LA era conhecida como a praia dos jovens.

Uma praia sem muitas ondas, era onde iam pessoas que queriam apenas curtir o sol e a família. O que era o caso de Bella, e não os surfistas.

Bella estacionou o carro em um estacionamento improvisado e pegou as coisas.

Na areia armou o guarda sol e ficou arrumando as coisas com sua filha, ate que as amigas de Reneesme chegaram.

—Nesse— Disseram juntas duas garotas. Ambas tinham longos cabelos ruivos e sardinhas no rosto. Aparentavam a idade de Reneesme. Tinham os cabelos presos e os olhos eram verdes. A mãe delas, era ruiva também, os cabelos com lindos cachos emolduravam o maravilhoso rosto.

—Meninas. Essa é minha mãe. Mamãe, essas são Leila e Lissa.— Disse Reneesme indicando as garotas gêmeas.

—Prazer meninas. — Disse Bella se levantando do chão e estendendo a mão para as garotas.

—Prazer Srta Bella. Vamos Nesse.— Disse Lissa.

—Ate mais Srta Bella. Tchau mamãe.— Disse Leila antes de sair correndo junto as garotas.

—CUIDADO COM A AGUA.— Disseram Bella e a mulher ruiva ao mesmo tempo.

—Muito prazer Bella, eu sou Victória.

—Oi Victoria. Pode ficar tranqüila, eu cuido das meninas.

—Eu ate ficaria, mas tenho algumas provas pra corrigir, então to sem tempo.— Se desculpou Victoria. Ela era professora do ensino médio em uma escola particular que Bella não sabia o nome. Nem fizera questão de perguntar também.

—Não se preocupe. Qualquer coisa me ligue. Creio que Reneesme lhe deu meu numero.

—Sim, me entregou. Bom, deixe-me ir. Qualquer problema, Nesse tem meu numero.

Se despediu e saiu caminhando pela área, desaparecendo na calçada.

Bella deitou numa cadeira. Apenas queria descanso para sua mente. Queria ficar pelo menos hoje, livre de incertezas, de confusões, sentimentos e de Edward Cullen.

Edward. sua mente logo trabalhou projetando a imagem daquele lindo homem vestido naquele jaleco branco. A idade lhe fez muito bem.

Ainda tinha o mesmo sorriso, o mesmo olhar sincero e a forma expressiva.

Porem, agora ele era um homem homem completo, que exalava masculinidade e virilidade por onde passava.

E isso o fazia ainda mais irresistível.

Caramba. Ela quer um descanso dele, não ficar pensando em como ele se tornou... tentador.

Diachos. Precisava de um psicólogo pensou. Um ótimo psicólogo.

Um que a entendesse e a ajuda-se a superar isso. essa loucura, obsessão e confusão.

Bufou e sentou-se, a tempo de ver uma pequena criatura. Uma criatura de feições miúdas, pele branca como a neve, cabelos negros como carvão repicados em um estiloso channel e um andar de bailarina. OMG! ALICE CULLEN!

—ALICE— Berrou Bella alto. A jovem pensou ser uma voz levemente familiar e virou pra trás. Então viu uma linda mulher de cabelos castanhos escuros, da mesma cor dos olhos. Pele branca, e um lindo corpo. Olhou novamente o rosto da mulher e la reconheceu. Sua melhor amiga.

—Bella?— Saiu como um sussurro. Bella assentiu e então Alice gritou, correndo em direção a amiga.—BEEST!

Elas se abraçaram e começaram a pular no lugar, enquanto gritavam coisas desconexas. As pessoas passavam e olhavam para aquelas duas as achando as mais loucas do pedaço. Mas elas não se importavam. A unica coisa importante agora, era que se reencontraram. As duas melhores amigas, juntas novamente, e dessa vez pra sempre.

—Mas. Como ? O que ?— Perguntou Alice. Ela estava surpresa, eufórica, feliz e mais um monte de sentimentos habitavam seu ser. Era sua melhor amiga. A sua irmãzinha que nunca teve.

—Eu não acredito. Tipo, uau.

—ÈÈÈÈÈ. Como você acha que eu to? Como você veio parar aqui? O que você faz aqui?— E então Alice parou. Lembrou-se de algumas coisas e a feição eufórica mudou-se para uma raivosa. Ooou. —Isabella Marie Swan. PORQUE VOCÊ FOI EMBORA SEM SE DESPEDIR DE MIM? HEIM? VOCÊ NÃO PENSOU QUE EU IA SOFRER? POXA. SUA INSENSIVEL DE MERDA.— Gritou Alice. Algumas pessoas pararam o que faziam e a olharam. Bella deu um sorriso nervoso e puxou a amiga pelos braços, fazendo-a se sentar.

—Quer dar mais um showzinho? As pessoas vão pensar que somos loucas recém fugidas do manicômio.

Alice respirou fundo. É, já não bastava as atividades do Emmet, um ataque de pelanca ia prejudicar sua carreira.

—Pode me explicar porque você foi embora daquele jeito? Eu fui na sua casa e onde estava você? Os vizinhos me contaram que você se mudou. Seus pais foram ti levar no aeroporto. E eu não tive nenhuma noticia suas todos estes anos. Como você faz isso Bella?

Bella respirou fundo. Se arrependia de não ter se despedido de sua melhor amiga. Mas naquele momento, seu orgulho falara mais alto.

—Eu precisei ir Alice. Foi uma decisão tomada as preces. Você lembra de tudo o que aconteceu. Eu não podia continuar. Eu tinha que ir embora e me levantar. E foi oque fiz.

Alice se lembrava de tudo. Se sentia mal pela amiga, mas não a perdoara por nem ao menos mandá-la um sms se despedindo.

—Ok. Mas não ache que vou te perdoar. Você vai sofrer muito por não se despedir de mim.

—Estou contando com isso.— Disse Bella antes de abraçar a amiga novamente.

—OMG! E Edward? ele mora aqui sabe.— Disse Alice em um sussurro.

—Eu sei. Nós trabalhamos juntos no hospital. Somos a dupla de cirurgiões parada dura.

—Ta brincando? E como foi?

Bella deu um riso nervoso, antes de começar a contar como foram as coisas nestas ultimas semanas.

—Então é por isso que ele anda nervoso. Eu pensei que era só com a Tanya.— Disse Alice pensativa.

—Tanya? Que Tanya?

—Tanya Denalli. Eles estão noivos. Embora o Edward não goste dela. Ele diz que precisa ficar com ela.

—O QUE? Tanya? A vaca loira?

—A própria. Você não sabia?— Perguntou Alice. Toda a Los Angeles sabia do atual relacionamento de Edward com a linda modelo.

—Não. Eu só converso com seu irmão o básico. Mais de duas palavras necessárias, é xingamento na certa.

Noivo. De Tanya Denalli. Incrível como funcionam as coisas. Justo da Tanya. Ela entenderia se fosse Lauren, Stephanye ou Judithy. Mas a Tanya? Claro, tudo estava claro. isso ia acontecer. Eles eram farinhas do mesmo saco.

As horas foram se passando, com o espaço e tempo preenchidos com conversas amenas, e matando as saudades.

—E então Srta Swan. Como anda seu coração? Esta namorando? Casada? Divorciada? Viúva? Amigada?— Perguntou Alice divertida. Ela sabia o quanto a amiga odiava falar de assunto amorosos.

—Alice...— Bella ia a repreender quando foi interrompida por uma voz doce e infantil.

—Mamãe, olha o que eu achei.— Disse Reneesme surgindo ao lado de Bella. Os cabelos estavam molhado e bagunçados. Apele vermelha do sol, os olhos vermelhos e nas mãos, uma grande estrela do mar.

—É linda meu amor. Reneesme, essa é Alice, minha melhor amiga. Ali, essa é minha filha Reneesme.

—Oi linda. — Disse Alice apertando a mão de Reneesme. Olhou pra Bella com um olhar questionador. Como assim filha?

—Ola Srta Alice. Mamãe. Ela tem o nome da sua amiga de infância. A irmã do papai não é?— Perguntou Reneesme para a mãe. Bella gelou e Alice olhou da criança para Bella, de Bella para a criança.

—Quantos anos você tem meu amor?— Perguntou Alice para Reneesme.

—10 senhora. Você é muito bonita. Você parece aquela estilista Alice Cullen. OMG! Você é ela não é?— Perguntou Reneesme extasiada.

Alice ficou surpresa por uma jovem de 10 anos conhecê-la. Uma jovem de 10 anos que tinha tudo para ser a sua sobrinha. E ela tiraria isso a limpo agora.

—Sim meu amor. Porque você não vai brincar um pouquinho? Chame as suas amigas para irmos pra casa. Alice ira conosco.— Disse Bella nervosa.

Reneesme assentiu e após dar um beijo no rosto de Alice saiu correndo gritando pelas amigas.

—É por isso que você foi embora. Você tava grávida do Edward.

—Não. eu não estava grávida do Edward.

—Bella. Para. Você não me engana serio. Ela é ele escritinho. não minta pra mim.

Bella respirou fundo, e virou pra amiga.

—Prometa-me que não dirá uma palavra a nenhum dos dois.

—Bella.— Sussurrou Alice em reprovação.

—Por favor.— Pediu Bella. Os olhos intensos mostravam medo. Medo do desconhecido. Não queria falar anda a eles. Não estava preparada. E não queria arcar s conseqüências disso.

—Eu prometo. Mas vai ter que me contar tudo. TIM TIM por TIM TIM.

—Eu prometo.

Elas se abraçaram, e logo as meninas chegaram.

Interrogando Alice, pedindo autógrafos e perguntando como era o trabalho dela.

Bella dirigiu pra sua casa, onde seria palco de uma conversa importante.

Estava na hora de revelar seus segredos, mesmo que não fosse para a pessoa certa, aquela era sua melhor amiga. E não poderia mentir pra ela. E certamente, Alice a ajudaria.

Quando por fim chegaram em casa, Bella mandou as meninas tomarem banho, enquanto, sendo seguida por Alice, ela ia pra cozinha preparar algo para elas comerem.

Alice estava sentada no balcão ao lado do fogão. Seu pés balançavam no ar, enquanto ela exalava o maravilhoso cheiro do bolo de Bella.

—Sabe que você não vai conseguir fugir de mim por muito tempo Bella. Não adianta enrolar, falando de como a proposta de emprego foi boa. Volte ao passado e me conte tudo o que aconteceu.

Bella respirou fundo, tirou o bolo do forno e se sentou.

Olhou pra Alice,que apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas. Estava esperando.

—Você lembra do baile não lembra?— Alice apenas assentiu. Bateu tanto em seu irmão aquele dia.— no outro dia, eu simplesmente não podia sair, fazer nada, sem me sentir um lixo. Então, eu fiquei o dia todo em casa. Decidida que eu não podia mais viver ali,que uma hora eu ia ter que sair, eu resolvi procurar apartamentos em seatlle, pra mim e minha família. Porem, como você lembra, eu passei a passar mal constantemente. Meus pais me levaram no medico, e foi diagnosticado que eu estava grávida. E de quem seria? Então, meus pais não acreditaram nisso. Ficaram chocados e queria que eu abortasse a criança. Meu pai, numa atitude impensada disse que não me apoiaria. Ele e minha mãe tinham acabado de voltar então, eu apenas sai,pra evitar brigas. Fui pra seatlle, na casa de uma amiga. O tempo passou e eu fiz cursinho. Reneesme nasceu. Passei 6 messes com essa minha amiga, e logo depois entrei na faculdade. consegui um estagio e arrumei um apartamento pequeno pra mim. Quando Reneesme fez 1 ano meu pais vieram ate mim. Com o meu grande orgulho, eu não aceitei a ajuda deles. Queria tudo sozinha. Fazer por merecer. Eles voltaram pra forks. E vinham nos visitar em seatlle. Quando terminei minha faculdade, Reneesme ficou 6 messes com meus pais, pra que eu pudesse me organizar, conseguir um trabalho. Eu consegui e aqui estou eu. Meus pais sabem que é o pai, sabem que é Edward. pediram pra que eu dissesse a Reneesme,o apresenta-se, mas eu não posso, não estou pronta. Eles não concordam com minha decisão. Mas fazer o que? Reneesme se ver Edward na rua, reconhece-o, porque ela sabe quem ele é. Só não o conhece, só não sabe que ele mora aqui, e trabalha comigo.

—Miga, deve ser uma barra eu sei. Mas o Edward sofreu com tudo o que aconteceu.– Disse Alice.

—Que bom, era o mínimo que podia ter acontecido com ele.— Disse Bella amargamente.

—Você ainda gosta dele.— Afirmou Alice.

Bella se levantou e foi ate a ponta da escada, gritando as meninas para descerem.

—Gosto tanto que tenho vontade de matá-lo.— Disse Bella quando voltou pra cozinha.

—O ódio é uma emoção apaixonada.— Sorriu Alice, descendo da bancada e pegando a calça de chocolate da panela.

—Nem pense nisso. Eu ainda não terminei de usar.— Disse Bella tirando a panela das mãos de Alice.

—Mas você sempre me deixava rapar a panela.

—Quando eu terminava de usá-la né tampinha.

—Chata.

As meninas chegaram a cozinha e comeram felizes. A presença de Alice animou as crianças, principalmente Reneesme, que adorava as roupas da grife de Alice.

—Meninas, eu já vou indo. Vejo vocês depois. —Disse Alice saindo da cozinha. Bella a seguiu, e já na porta segurou Alice pelos pulsos.

—Não conte nada a ele Alice. Por favor.— Pediu Bella.

—Eu não conto Bella. Mas não é justo nem com ela, nem com ele.

—Por favor.

—Você me promete que vai contar a ele?

—Prometo. Eu prometo, mas só quando eu me sentir pronta.

—Otimo. Te amo Best, foi bom te reencontrar. E não suma de novo.— Disse Alice dando um abraço em Bella.

—Não sumirei. Amo você. E apareça mais vezes.

—Pode deixar.

Alice saiu e Bella fechou a porta, se sentindo aliviada por ter contado as coisas para Alice.

Sentia que agora, finalmente, as coisas mudariam, e esperava que fossem para melhor.

* * *

><p><strong>Khel: <strong>_Seja Bem vinda. *-* e Obrigada por me ler. _

**Olá! Como estão? Espero que Bem. O que acharam do Capitulo? Reviews!**

**Bom dizer que o novo capitulo sai dia 17 e Bom. è Só isso mesmo. RS**

**Beijos e Te Mais. **

**Enjoy!  
><strong>


	4. A festa e suas Surpresas

**Ola! Como prometido, dia 17 cá estou eu. Agradecendo a vocs amores meus, que me acompanham e comentam. Boa Leitura. Ja sabem o esquema com os links ne? Só tirar os espaços. **

* * *

><p>O tempo se arrastava na vida de Bella e de Edward.<p>

Já se faziam três messes que estavam ali, e o clima era tenso.

Eles não brigavam, isso era um grande avanço.

Mas o clima era pesado, quase que palpável.

Ninguém sabia o porque do comportamento de ambos.

Alguns diziam que Isabella tinha ciúmes de todas as mulheres dando em cima dele, e ela gostava dele.

Outros diziam que eles haviam dormido junto e Edward não ligará na manhã seguinte.

Mas eles não se importavam.

Se eles ao menos pudessem ter uma ideia do que se passava na cabeça de ambos, saberiam que as coisas eram piores do que pensavam.

Edward tinha em si todo aquele arrependimento. Aquela dor e aquela sensação estranha dentro de si.

Ele discutia as vezes com Isabella, e logo explodia em seu consultório.

Isabella apenas o amaldiçoava e se julgava infantil por cair nos joguinhos dele.

Ela também tinha em si toda aquela duvida sobre Reneesme.

Se ele não gostasse dela? E se ele a rejeitasse?

Isso seria melhor do que tomá-la de ti. Não.

Isso nunca ia acontecer. Reneesme era sua fila, apenas sua, e ninguém a tomaria dela.

Tanya? Bom, Tanya era um caso a parti. Nem Edward, nem Bella estavam preocupados com Tanya.

Bella a odiava. E muito, mas não podia fazer nada. Era a escolha de Edward e ela respeitaria a escolha dele pela víbora.

"senhor, daí- me forças". Era o único pensamento em suas cabeças.

Forças para resistirem, suportarem, paciência para tudo.

Bella, por mais que quisesse negar, não tirava a imagem daquele homem de sua cabeça.

Ele era seu passado ali, na sua frente em carne, osso e perfeição.

Se as coisas fossem diferentes.

—"Dra Swan comparecer ao quarto 305. Dra Swan, quarto 305.— Disse a voz anunciando sua tarefa.

Merda, onde fora parar se bip? Não podia esperar e procurar.

Saiu da sala e vestiu seu jaleco por cima de suas calças jeans justíssimas, sua blusa vermelha de gola alta e mangas compridas. os cabelos estavam presos em um coque, e em sua boca, uma caneta preta era presa entre os lábios, enquanto com um lápis, rascunhava algo em sua pasta.

Chegou ao elevador e entrou.

Quando as portas se fecharam notou então a presença de um homem.

Não era exatamente um homem.

Ele era alto, magro e másculo. Cabelos loiros e encaracolados na altura do pescoço.

Tinha lindos olhos verdes e atendia pelo nome de withlock. Jasper withlock, o garanhão do hospital.

Ele era bonito, na verdade, ele era lindo. E a forma que olhava Bella a deixava desconfortável. Certamente as mulheres cairiam aos seus pés neste momento, mas Bella não. Ela conhecia seus princípios. E namorar não fazia parte deles.

—Porque uma mulher tão linda como você ainda não me foi apresentada?— Ele perguntou numa voz rouca e musical.

Bella riu e sem tirar os olhos da telinha que anunciava os andares respondeu.

—Talvez porque eu não seja pro seu bico Dr Withlock.

—Mas eu posso te tornar ideal pra ele. Não existe pessoas perfeitas, nós as emolduramos a nossa maneira.

Bella o olhou intrigada. Como ele tinha o disparate de ser tão... tão... canalha?

—Desculpe Dr Withlock. Mas não sou igual as mulheres que o senhor é acostumado a conviver. E se o senhor acredita que as pessoas devem ser emolduradas, desculpe-me, mas não sou uma boneca de porcelana. Agora se me da licença.

O elevador abriu e Bella saiu de lá a passos furiosos. Homens. Eles são todos iguais. Porque as mulheres não percebem que apenas uma coisa importa na vida deles? O sexo.

E se são todos iguais porque elas escolhem tanto? Deve ser a conta bancária, pensou.

Andou pelos corredores e então chegou ao tal quarto. Conhecia o paciente daquele quarto, pois fora ela mesmo quem o operou.

Era uma criança de 10 anos, cabelos negros e sorriso encantador, com lindas covinhas.

O jovem era de uma família pobre, morava no subúrbio de LA e fora enviado as preces para o LAC, necessitava urgentemente de uma cirurgia no braço, fruto de um acidente de carro.

O garoto, que atendia pelo nome de Benjamin quando viu Bella entrando no quarto arregalou um lindo sorriso.

Tinha o corpo suado, o que fez Bella logo perceber que estava ardendo em febre.

Ele adorava Bella, assim como ela adorava o garoto que apesar de tudo, nunca deixava de sorrir.

Mais cedo, quando Bella perguntou se ele sentia dor, ele havia dito que qualquer dor era suportável, diante da dor de perder seu irmão, único e melhor amigo.

O irmão de Benjamin, Dominich infelizmente não chegou com vida ao hospital.

O rapaz, de 16 anos havia se tacado na frente do carro para salvar o irmão.

Este, infelizmente levou a pior.

Com traumatismo craniano e hemorragia interna, Dominich já havia chego ao hospital sem vida, sendo coberto pelas lagrimas do irmão e dos pais.

—Hey Rapaz. Como se sente?— Perguntou Bella quando entrou no quarto.

—Ah. A enfermeira disse que eu estava com febre. Eu só sinto um pouco de frio. Nada para se preocupar.— Ele respondeu. A voz cansada, e sonolenta.

—Eu sei garotão. Mas você não pode se cobrir. Tem que deixar a febre ceder. Eu vou pedir pra alguém te dar um banho bem gostoso e vou te dar um remédio pra febre. Tudo bem?

—Eu não gosto de remédio doutora. É ruim. —Disse Benjamin fazendo bico.

—Minha filha também não gosta de remédio. Mas vem cá. Você é um cara forte, corajoso. Tem que tomar o remédio mocinho.— Ela disse deixando cair em um copo 27 gotas de paracetamol.

—A sua filha deve sempre estar saudável. A senhora é uma grande medica. Queria isso desde criança?— Perguntou Benjamin após beber o remédio, fazendo uma engraçada careta.

Bella se sentou na cama dele e então lhe sorriu, pensando na sua escolha.

—Sim. Eu sempre quis salvar vidas sabe. Sempre achei que a medicina era a profissão mais nobre e recompensadora que poderia existir. É gratificante olhar no rosto de uma mãe e ver lá, um sorriso por seu filho estar bem. Tudo bem que não é sempre que podemos salvar alguém, ainda mais nós cirurgiões, mas são os ricos. Agente tenta, mas não podemos interferir no destino.— Disse Bella com um grande sorriso olhando para Benjamin, que tinha os olhos brilhando e a olhava com atenção.

—Eu quando crescer vou ser jogador de futebol. Vou ser melhor que o Cristiano Ronaldo.—Ele disse orgulhoso de si.

—E eu vou assistir todos os seus jogos. Mas pra isso, você precisa estudar muito, e olhar pros dois lados da rua antes de atravessar mocinho.— Ela disse antes de lhe apertar a barriga. O garoto riu e então olhou pra porta e sorriu abertamente. Bella olhou pra trás, encontrando Edward.

—Edward. eu estava falando pra Dra Bella que eu vou ser jogador de futebol. Ela disse que iria me ver jogar, assim como você. Vocês poderiam ir juntos não é? Mas fiquem tranqüilos, eu dou autógrafos para os dois.

—Convencido heim rapaz? Que bom que a Dra Swan vai Benjamin. Mas é como eu te disse antes, nada de meter os pés pelas mãos. O bem estar da sua família vem em primeiro lugar.—Disse Edward sorrindo. Ele adorava Benjamin quando o conheceu, após a cirurgia no braço conversara muito com o garoto. Era cheio de energia e alegria. E não tinha medo de dizer o que pensava. Era um garoto doce e gentil, que ele se pudesse adoraria ter como filho.

—Eu sei Edward. quando eu começar a ganhar meu dinheiro, eu vou comprar uma casa na praia grandona pra minha mãe. E vou doar dinheiro pra caridade, pra ajudar garoto que não tem condições boas, assim como eu.—Disse Benjamin sorrindo e olhando de Bella pra Edward.

O garoto tinha um bom coração. sentia por viver nas condições que vivia, mas era feliz.

Sabia que o dinheiro só trazia conforto, e que o que mais importava era viver e ser feliz.

Aquele ditado o dinheiro não compra a felicidade, mas manda buscar, para Benjamin não fazia sentido.

Se o dinheiro dava poder as pessoa, porque então não poder desafiar a morte? Era só suborná-la.

Benjamin acreditava que para ser feliz, a coisa certa é estar rodeado de pessoa que nos amam e que amamos, e não de dinheiro.

—Benjamin, eu preciso ir pra casa. Mas amanhã eu venho aqui pra te ver tudo bem?— Perguntou Bella ja se levantando.

—Ta bom. Amanhã eu recebo alta não é Edward?— Perguntou Benjamin para Edward que estava encostada no batente na porta, admirando os lindos cabelos de Bella.

—Hãm? Ah sim, você recebe alta amanhã. E nós precisamos conversar mocinho.— Disse entrando e parando ao lado de Bella.

Ela desconfortável pela presença daquele homem uma cabeça maior que ela, com toda aquela beleza e encantamento engoliu em seco e se despediu de Benjamin, saindo pela porta e respirando fundo.

"Me dê forças meu Deus", pensou enquanto andava pelos corredores rumo ao estacionamento.

Entrou no seu carro e foi rumo a escola de sua filha.

Ela estava um pouco nervosa. Na sua cabeça, o grande evento de hoje a noite, o baile beneficente feito pelo hospital era uma opção recusável.

Se fosse, teria e levar Reneesme, e levando Reneesme, a chance de a menina reconhecer Edward era de 99,9%.

Então, ela chegou a conclusão e que não iria.

E que deveria esconder isso de Alice.

A baixinha certamente a obrigaria ir, e ela não estava preparada para esse encontro.

Não ainda.

Quando por fim chegou a porta do colégio, Reneesme conversava animadamente com um homem musculoso e grande.

Seus cabelos era negros e curtos, sua feições levemente infantis e ele ria harmoniosamente de algo que Reneesme dizia.

Bella respirou fundo controlando o impulso de gritar chamando por alguém, mas lembrou-se que ali era uma escola, e certamente aquele era o pai de algum aluno.

Buzinou e então Reneesme a avistou e se despediu do rapaz, correndo para o carro.

—Ola mamãe. Como foi seu dia?— Perguntou Reneesme após se inclinar no banco e dar um beijo na bochecha de Bella.

—Foi bom meu amor. Quem era o rapaz com quem você conversava?— Perguntou Bella vendo a filha pelo retrovisor procurar algo dentro de sua mochila.

—È o Emmet. Ele veio junto da cunhada dele buscar a Berenice. —Disse Reneesme. Automaticamente Bella lembrou-se do irmão mais novo de Edward. Emmet. Um garoto divertido e travesso que adorava jogar vídeo game com ela.

Sentia falta de Emmet. Ele com certeza foi uma boa coisa que aconteceu em seu passado.

—E sobre o que vocês falavam?

—Ele me pediu para falar algum plano pra ele pregar na cunhada dele. Ele Disse que ela tinha cara de tomate podre. Ai eu disse pra ele colocar laxante na comida dela.

—Reneesme, foi essa a educação que te dei?— Perguntou Bella. Era brincadeira. Laxante na comida da mulher. E o que se tem na cabeça de um homem pregar peças na cunhada? Ora, ele não tinha mais 9 anos.

—Não mamãe. Desculpe-me. É que eu vi isso em algum lugar, não me lembro aonde.

—Eu não vou te falar nada Reneesme. E ao invés de ver besteiras, poderia arrumar seu closet não acha? Aquilo esta uma bagunça.

—Sim, pode deixar.

Quando chegaram Reneesme correu pro seu quarto, enquanto Bella tomava banho.

Quem sabe a água não livrava sua mente de certos pensamentos inoportunos.

—Tanya, por favor. Menos.— Disse Edward sentado no sofá de seu apartamento. A cabeça entre as mãos mostravam o grau de nervosismo que o atingia.

—MENOS EDWARD? MENOS? você tem noção que este é o desfile mais importante de todos os tempos? E você não vai? NÃO VAI?— Tanya tentava manter a calma, mas não conseguia.

Ela era uma modelo famosa, e teria um grande desfile na Europa. Por conta disso, teria que viajar nesta madrugada. Ela contava com a presença de Edward.

Lá, na cidade romântica talvez a relação dos dois desse uma melhorada.

Mas as coisas não saíram como ela queria.

—Eu não sei se você sabe Tanya, mas eu trabalho em um grande hospital. Onde vidas são depositadas nas minhas mãos todos os dias. Você não é a única pessoa na minha vida. —Disse Edward. ele havia se levantado e agora olhava raivoso pra Tanya. Deus, ele já estava cansado dessas brigas.

—É claro que existem outras pessoas. Isabella Swan por exemplo.— Disse Tanya sarcasticamente. O que pra ela não deixava de se verdade. Edward nunca esqueceu Isabella, e vivia se culpando pelo que havia feito.

—Não ouse tocar no nome dela. Ela não merece ter seu nome dito dessa sua boca imunda.— Disse Edward ainda mais nervoso, apontando um dedo no rosto de Tanya.

Seu rosto estava vermelho, de seus olhos faíscas sairiam a qualquer momento.

—Você ainda a ama. Como eu pude ser tão estúpida.

—Não seja idiota garota. Isabella não significa mais nada pra mim. Nada.

Era mentira. E ele sabia disso. A única coisa que o impedia de tomar qualquer atitude em relação a Bella, era o ódio que ela nitria por ele.

Ela tinha motivos também.

A humilhar para 300 pessoas era motivo suficiente para qualquer uma querer matá-lo.

Mas aquela era Bella Swan. A garota de coração doce e gentil, que não se importava com si, mas sim com os outros.

A Bella que se tornou uma linda mulher que chegara aonde quis. A mulher dedicada.

A bella que foi sua, e que um dia ele a perdeu, por pura estupidez.

—Não vou falar nada ê não vai? OTIMO. Mas se eu não ligar não se incomode esta me entendendo? Porque eu não ligo a mínima pra você.— Disse Tannya rumando para o quarto.

—VAI LOGO. SOME. Como se eu me importasse então.

Foi então ate seu frigobar, onde pegou uma garrafa de wisky.

Virou de uma vez o liquido, sentindo se aquecer por dentro.

Como ainda a agüentava? Porque não fazia o que Alice sugeriu e deu um pé na bunda dela?

Com certeza sua vida seria melhor.

Noiva. Nem ao menos a amava.

Maldita hora que foi cair nas mãos de Tanya. Maldita hora.

Seu celular tocou. Pondo mais uma dose em seu copo, o tirou do bolso da calça social vendo na tela o nome de Alice.

—Fala.

—Ed. Você já esta pronto?— Perguntou Alice.

—Pronto pra que?

—Pro baile beneficente oras.

—Alice, eu não tenho cabeça pra baile. Desculpe.— Se desculpou Edward, sentado-se no sofá, onde seu terno e sua pasta estavam jogados.

—Brigou com Tanya de novo? Eu já disse que se fosse você, a dava uma passagem pro Afeganistão só de ida. E de quebra mudava de endereço. Mas você não quer.

—Você é impossível.

—Eu sei. Já que você não vai, deixe-me terminar minha missão. Beijinhos Ed. Ate sábado no jantar da mamãe.

—Ate sábado.

Desligou e se deitou no sofá.

Como queria ter um pouco de paz na vida.

Apenas esquecer de sua vida miserável e poder realmente ser feliz, pelo menos por 5 minutos.

Com isso seus pensamentos voltaram para Bella. Em uma lembrança em particular.

_**Flashback on**_

—Amor. Não fique triste com seu pai. Ele só quer o melhor pra você. Coisas de pai sabe.—Disse Bella alisando os cabelos de Edward. estavam deitados na grama da casa dos Cullen, embaixo de uma arvore.

—Eu sei Bella. Mas as vezes parece que só o que ele quer importa. O que eu quero, minha felicidade são apenas coisas. Objetos inúteis.— Disse Edward se queixando da maneira que Carlisle o tratava.

—Coisas de pai. Eles acham que sabem o que é melhor pra nós.

—Sabe, eu só queria fazer as coisas por mim mesmo. Ser feliz, esquecer de tudo.— Disse Edward, levando a mão de Bella aos lábios.

—Eu não te faço feliz?— Perguntou Bella mordendo os lábios.

Edward se levantou e ficou de frente pra ela. Sorriu antes de beijá -la levemente nos lábios

—É claro que sim. Eu só queria, sei la. Fazer algo insano. Algo que me deixasse bem. Livre entende?— Ele perguntou, olhando pra piscina ao longe.

—Sim. Eu entendo amor. E fique sabendo que sempre vou estar com você. Não importam os caminhos, ou as atitudes erradas que você tomar.— Disse Bella lhe acariciando a face.

—Eu amo você. Muito.— Disse Edward lhe dando um selinho.

—Eu Amo você.

**_Flashback off._**

As coisas eram tão mais fáceis naquela época.

Sentando-se novamente, Edward constatou que independente de tudo, ele era feliz naquela época. Pois ele tinha a felicidade contigo. A felicidade que respondia pelo nome Isabella.

E então, pensando na sua vida de merda, ele levantou e saiu rumo ao seu quarto.

—Que se exploda o mundo.— Ele disse antes de fechar a porta do banheiro.

.-.

—O que você ta fazendo aqui?— Perguntou Bella com uma toalha enrolada nos cabelos e outra no corpo ainda molhado.— Rosalie? Não era pra vocês estarem no baile?

—Sim. E a senhorita também. Alias, eu vou bem Bella, obrigada por perguntar.—Disse Alice entrando com uma mala nas mãos, sendo seguida de Rosalie que trazia com sigo um cabide com uma capa plástica na cor preta.

Bella então reparou na roupa das amigas.

Alice http:/ www. polyvore. com/ cgi/set?id= 27042430& .locale= pt-br

Rose http:/ www. polyvore. com/cgi/ set?id= 27042792&. locale=pt-br

—Rosalie. O seu vestido é bem... ousado.— Disse Bella olhando o vestido curto e ousado de Rosalie.

—É que depois vai rolar uma baladinha sabe. Eu preciso ir ver o gatão de novo.— Disse Rosalie seguindo Alice nas escadas.

—Ta, mas o que vocês vão fazer com essa mala e esse cabide?— Perguntou Bella seguindo as meninas. Alice já sabia exatamente onde era o quarto de Bella.

—Oras. Preparar você e sua filha para o baile éclaro.— Disse Rosalie como se fosse obvio. E era, para alguém que tinha intenções de ir ao baile. O que não era o caso de Bella.

—Desculpe fazer vocês perderem viagem e afim, mas Reneesme e eu não temos planos de ir ao baile.— Disse Bella se sentando na poltrona.

—Bella. Eu não perdi viagem. Se eu vim ate aqui, é porque vocês vão.— Disse Alice abrindo sua mala em cima da cama de casal de Bella.

—Alice. Você sabe que eu não posso ir. Sinto muito.

—Bom. Eu já tinha pensando nisso, mas dadas as circunstancias de hoje. Você não tem escolha a não ser aceitar.— Disse Alice pendurando o cabide na porta do closet de Bella.

—Dadas as circunstancias? O que você quer dizer?— Perguntou Bella confusa. Rosalie havia ido ate o quarto de Reneesme para vesti-la.

—Ele não vai.

—Não? Porque?

—Ele brigou com Tanya. Ele ficou irritado certamente. Neste momento, meu irmão deve estar bebendo suas doses de whisky.

—Eu não sei Alice. Eu não quero arrumar problemas. Vai que ele resolve ir...

—Bella. Se alguma coisa acontecer. É porque deveria acontecer. Porque já era hora.

Bella pensou um pouco. Deveria ir? Arriscaria revelar o segredo? Sim, arriscaria. Se as coisas acontecessem, ela deveria arcar com as conseqüências. Com mais algumas na verdade.

Assentiu para Alice que bateu palmas e começou o trabalho.

.-.

—Mãe. você esta linda.não, a senhora esta maravilhosa.— Disse Reneesme quando entrou no quarto.

http:/img .listal. com/image/ 1257243/600full- mackenzie-

Ela vestia um vestido florido, com grossas méis marrons, combinando com as botas e um grande suéter bege.

A roupa, seria adequada para a Reneesme, que certamente ficaria o evento todo no playground do salão.

—Obrigada meu amor. Você também esta maravilhosa minha princesa.— Disse Bella sorrindo.

Ajeitou o vestido e então se olhou no espelho.

Sim, estava linda. Mas infelizmente Edward não a veria esta noite.

http:/ www. polyvore. Com /cgi/set?id= 27043643&. Locale =pt-br

E ela também não poderia desfrutar do prazer de o ver, em um lindo terno.

—Prontas? Porque eu não sei vocês, mas eu tenho um bofe escândalo pra ver.— disse Rosalie fazendo Bella e Alice rir e Reneesme arregalar os olhos.

Foram Alice e Rosalie no porshe da baixinha, e Bella em seu carro junto a sua filha.

Tinha uma pequena sensação desconfortável em si.

Um estranho frio na barriga a incomodou o caminho todo, ate que finalmente ela estacionou na frente do salão onde acontecia o baile.

Respirou fundo e desceu, sendo seguida de sua filha.

Vários flashes eram lançados.

Como era um baile beneficente, feito pelo maior hospital de LA, isso chamou a atenção da mídia.

Com alguns médicos famosos, como o doutor Carlisle Cullen, pai de Edward, e a presença de pessoas do mundo dos famosos , a entrada do salão estava repleta de repórteres e fotógrafos.

Graças a deus a única famosa ali era Alice.

Bella então entrou, acompanhada de Alice e Rosálie.

Apresentou sua filha para algumas pessoas e logo estava sentada, desfrutando de seu champagne, e da companhia de suas amigas.

Edward estacionou seu carro, e então, fugindo dos flashes adentrou o salão.

Arrumando os cabelos ele chamou a atenção de algumas mulheres, que falando sobre ele, fez Bella olhar pra porta e então o ver.

Ele estava lindo em um maravilhoso terno preto, muito bem alinhado, que o deixava incrivelmente perfeito.

http:/ ./_lg2eBfIpWew/TRlIfmJXbJI/AAAAAAAABOQ /EmTNrpaaKhI/s 1600/ robert- pattinson-a-rigor. jpg [n/a sem os óculos/]

Edward a viu e admirou sua beleza.

Ela estava deslumbrante.

Bella sentiu seu corpo todo ficar ereto. Sua respiração acelerar, seu coração bater rápido demais, e um medo habitar seu ser.

Medo de Reneesme o reconhecer, o clamar como pai.

Medo de Edward a rejeitar, ou pior, a amar e levá-la para ti.

Alice, percebendo a reação da amiga, olhou na mesma direção que ela e sentiu seu corpo tremer.

Encrenca.

Mas as coisas pioraram quando Reneesme adentrou no salão correndo indo falar com Bella.

Quando a jovem parou perto da mesa e viu a mãe que olhava assustada para a porta seguiu seu olhar, e então sentiu seu coração bater.

Aquele homem naquele terno preto, com aqueles cabelos desgrenhados e aqueles olhos verdes.

Aquele homem lindo que olhava para Bella com admiração era seu pai.

—Pai?— Ela disse baixinho olhando dele para Bella.

Edward então viu Alice ao lado de Bella e resolveu se aproximar.

Quando chegou na mesa, cumprimentou Alice que se levantou.

—Que tal nós irmos dar uma volta Edward? Preciso falar com você.— Disse Alice o segurando pelos braços.

—Falar o que Alice? Acabei de chegar, deixe-me ao menos tomar uma taça de champagne.

—Ed-Edward?— Perguntou Reneesme. Edward a olhou e sorriu ao ver a linda menina.

—Como vai pequena? Qual seu nome?— Perguntou Edward passando a mão nos cabelos de Reneesme.

—Mãe? Ele. Ele é o Edward? o meu pai?— Perguntou Reneesme com os olhos transbordando de lagrimas olhando para a mãe.

Bella então saiu do transe olhando para Edward ao mesmo tempo que ele a olhava.

Ela então olhou para Reneesme e assentiu.

Pai? Ele era pai? E não sabia?

Reneesme voltou seu olhar para Edward e o abraçou.

Edward, sem saber o que fazer retribuiu o abraço meio desajeitado enquanto voltava a olhar para Bella e dizia:

—Nós precisamos conversar. Agora.

* * *

><p><strong>Não me matem. Se vocês fazerem isso, eu não posso postar o proximo. KKKK Sorry Babys. <strong>

**Hm, Proximo Cap, provavelmente dia 25, no dia do meu aniversário. Então. Comentem coomo presente de aniversário. Beijos, E Bom Fim de Semana.**


	5. Botando em Pratos Limpos

O apartamento de Edward, localizado no ostentoso e moderno Hotel The Standard tinha toda a mordomia que um homem de 27 anos, cirurgião e rico precisava.

Bella admirou a beleza do apartamento enquanto Edward levava Reneesme para brincar com seu vídeo game em seu quarto.

A sua cabeça estava confusa. Estava eufórica e insana. Ele precisava manter a calma.

Como depois de 10 longos anos, aquela mulher aparecia na sua vida, e dizendo que ele era pai?

Tudo bem que sempre tivera o sonho de ser pai, e uma filha com Bella seria perfeito, mas e o seu psicológico?

Como em uma noite, onde ele já estava com todo o seu stress em um limite já bastante elevado uma linda garota de 10 anos o vê e o chama de pai?

Quando ouviu Reneesme proferir a palavra pai algo dentro de si se acendeu.

Quando a abraçou e olhou pra Bella, procurando uma simples dada de ombros, recebendo consigo apenas um aceno positivo,d e que era sim, pai daquela garota, percebeu que realmente o que ele sabia a vida toda se confirmará.

A garota pensando bem, tinha seus olhos, o tom de seus cabelos. Tinha as feições do rosto que o fazia lembrar de Bella.

Era uma linda menina.

Tinha feito uma bela burrada a 10 anos atrás.

Por Deus, ele era pai e perderá 10 anos da vida de sua filha por não saber disso.

E sentia raiva por Bella tê-lo privado disso.

Era sua filha, tinha todo o direito de saber e conviver com ela oras.

Tudo bem que a Idea ainda era louca e certamente quem via de fora diria que era mentira, que era um truque de Isabella para rançar-lhe uma boa grana.

Mas Edward conhecia Bella e confiava nela.

Bella não tinha motivos para mentir, e mesmo que tivesse, não faria. Por ser quem ela era. Por ser sincera, limpa, aberta.

Bom, neste momento nem tão sincera.

Bella se via em más lençóis.

Agora era a hora de enfrentar as conseqüência de ter fugido a 10 anos.

Era hora de enfrentar seu medo, seu pesadelo, sua insegurança.

Era hora de enfrentar a paternidade de Edward.

Deus, como se arrependia de aceitar aquela proposta.

Como se arrependia por almejar mais.

Como fora idiota de não ter escutado o seu intimo e ter ficado em casa, dentro de sua camisola de seda, sua pipoca e seus DVDs, com sua filha, na segurança da sua casa.

No conforto de seu lar, sem ter medo com o futuro que mudaria agora.

Porque de uma maneira ou outra, as coisas mudariam agora.

E ela tinha medo disso.

Medo de tudo, medo do que a cabeça conturbada de Edward pensaria, e o ordenaria fazer.

Medo de suas atitudes, suas reações, ações e das conseqüências.

Bella então, que estava distraída olhando pela janela a Bella vista do céu que tinha do apartamento de Edward, percebeu a chegada do mesmo.

Edward puxava os fios do cabelo nervosamente.

Levantou seu rosto e então encontrou o olhar de Bella.

Esqueceu-se então que aquela linda mulher era a garota pela qual fora apaixonado.

Neste momento, ela era apenas a mulher que tinha escondido sua filha dele.

Alice, que estava sentada na poltrona de Edward, sentindo a tensão entre os dois, resolveu se levantar e ir para o quarto de Edward, onde sabia que Reneesme estava.

Tentando se concentrar, ele se sentou de frente para Bella, em cima da mesinha de centro.

Ele respirou fundo e então sem encarar Bella ele sussurrou:

—Eu tenho uma filha.

—Sim.— Disse Bella de cabeça baixa. Ela não tinha coragem de encarar Edward. Estava na hora de por tudo em pratos limpos.

—Deixe-me ver se entendi. Eu tenho uma filha. Uma filha de 10 anos. Fruto de um namoro meu da adolescência. A mãe da minha filha desapareceu e me privou de conhecer a criança, sendo assim uma tremenda de uma egoísta. Então ela aparece do nada e eu descubro isso tudo. ME EXPLICA BELLA O QUE VOCÊ TINHA NA CABEÇA EM ME ESCONDER ISSO?— Gritou Edward se levantando e andando pela sala, passando as mãos pelos cabelos.

Bella, que se assustou com o súbito stress de Edward levantou o rosto, vendo-o totalmente desnorteado.

—Calma. Eu posso explicar.— Bella se levantou, tentando acalmar os ânimos.

—EXPLICAR? EXPLICAR O QUE? QUE VOCÊ DEVE TER IDO PRA CAMA COM MUITOS HOMENS E DEPOIS DE SE DIVERTIR QUER ABUSAR DO IDIOTA AQUI?— Ele gritou novamente, agora na frente de Bella.

Esta, afetada pelas palavras de Edward o acertou a face.

—Eu não sei você Edward, mas eu não sou galinha. Eu não tinha intenções de apresentar Reneesme pra você. Isso nunca iria acontecer se eu não tivesse ido nesta maldita festa.— Ela disse nervosa.

—E você pretendia esconder ate quando? Hem Bella? Mais quanto tempo você ia querer me privar da nossa filha?— Perguntou Edward tentando retomar a calma.

—MINHA FILHA. Você não tem nada a ver com a vida de Reneesme. Eu escondi isso de você durante 10 anos, podia esconder por mais tempo.

—ESCONDEU PORQUE VOCÊ ESTAVA LONGE ISABELLA. ESTAMOS NA MESMA CIDADE, UMA HORA OU OUTRA EU SABERIA. E ELA É MINHA FILHA TAMBEM. Não sei se você se lembra, mas eu tive parte na formação dessa garota.

—Essa garota tem nome. Eu não vou discutir nada com você Edward. Esquece que você conheceu a Reneesme, esquece de tudo e as coisas voltam ao normal.

—Como assim as coisas voltam ao normal? Você tem problema mulher? Eu tenho uma filha, e não vou privá-la de viver com o pai. E nem você vai me impedir.

—Não. Chegue. Perto. Dela.— Bella disse entre dentes.

Ela temia que isso acontecesse. Edward era um rapaz responsável, nunca, jamais abandonaria Reneesme. Mas ela ainda estava contando com a outra Idea. Por mais que machucasse Reneesme, a rejeição era o que Bella mais queria.

—Eu não vou tomar ela de você Bella. Ela é sua filha também. Assim como minha. Como... Como você pode esconder isso de mim tanto tempo? Porque não me contou que estava grávida Bella? As coisas teria sido diferentes.

—Te contar Edward? Eu descobri que estava grávida depois daquele dia fatídico no baile. Eu estava desesperada depois de tudo.

—Me procurasse Bella. Você não podia esconder a minha filha de mim. Você não podia fazer isso comigo.— Disse Edward.

Ele tinha uma grande carga de emoções. Felicidade, dor, tristeza, remorso, arrependimento, amor e magoa.

Tudo por conta de um erro a 10 anos atrás. E agora, mais do que nunca se arrependia da burrada que fizera.

Maldita vida e suas artimanhas.

—Fazer isso com você? E o que você fez comigo Edward? Me humilhar diante de 300 pessoas não ti faz nenhuma vitima.

—E NÃO FAZ DE VOCÊ TAMBEM INFERNO. CARAMBA BELLA, DESENCANA. ACONTECEU A 10 ANOS.

—E VOCÊ ACHA QUE OS MEUS SENTIMENTOS A 10 ANOS NÃO EXISTIAM? QUAL É A TUA EDWARD? DIZER QUE EU ERA APENAS UMA APOSTA, QUE EU NÃO ERA NADA, UM LIXO E QUE NA VERDADE FOI UM ERRO O QUE ACONTECEU. VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU NÃO SOFRI QUANDO TODOS RIAM DE MIM, ENQUANTO VOCÊ OSTENTAVA UMA LINDA GLORIA AO LADOD E TANYA? DROGA EDWARD, EU TINHA SENTIMENTOS, EU TE AMAVA INFERNO. E AGORA VOCÊ ME VEM FALANDO DE JUSTIÇA? — Bella gritou. De seus olhos lagrimas transbordavam, molhando seu rosto.

Droga, como podia ser tão idiota? Tinha mesmo que chorar? Tinha mesmo que se humilhar tanto assim?

Sentiu seu coração se apertar e então foi ate a janela.

As estrelas iluminavam o céu. Era uma linda imagem ver aqueles pontos de luz tão distante, iluminando aquele céu azul tão escuro.

Bella respirou fundo e secou as lagrimas.

Já se humilhara demais na vida, não precisava de mais este momento.

Sentiu então o clima tenso se ir.

Sentiu Edward ao seu lado, mas não olhou pra ele.

O mesmo, ao ouvir Bella falar do ocorrido a de 10 anos atrás sentiu seu ser se quebrar em mil pedacinhos.

E quando aquela mulher, que já fora apaixonada por ele passou a derramar lagrimas em seu lindo rosto, borrando sua maquiagem, sentiu seu mundo ir ao chão.

Sentiu seu coração se apertar, se acolher.

Sentiu seu peito doer.

A mulher que amara, e que o amava, a mãe de sua filha, ainda sofria pelo canalha que ele fora.

Se aproximou da janela, e olhou o céu.

As coisas podiam ser diferentes.

Eles podiam admirar aquelas estrelas, aquela linda imagem como um casal feliz.

Podiam desfrutar das maravilhas de Los Angeles como duas pessoas felizes, sãs e completas.

Mas as coisas não funcionavam assim.

E ele se arrependia disso.

Se arrependia por ser covarde, por ter medo, por ser um tremendo idiota e ainda se arrependia de tê-la deixado partir.

Se arrependia de tudo, e era de tentar amenizar as coisas.

—No dia do baile Tanya me procurou.— Ele disse lembrando-se de sua esposa. Riu com a imagem de uma garota loira, com os olhos chorosos e um envelope branco nas mãos entrar desesperada em sua casa. — Ela acabara de saber que estava grávida. Dois messes. E o pai era eu.

Bella se negava a olhá-lo. Pra que? Para ficar com mais raiva ainda e lhe enfiar a mão na cara novamente?

—Ela não sabia o que fazer. Meus pais também não. Entenda, era tudo tão confuso. Eu te amava, como nunca amei alguém Bella. Mas era uma criança, e as crianças não devem pagar por nossos erros. Sim, eu havia ti traído com Tanya. E você sabia disso. Nós brigamos por conta disso. Eu não tinha escolha, eu tinha que escolher.— Edward disse olhando para Bella. Vendo suas reações.

—E me magoar daquele jeito era a forma de me dizer sua escolha? Me humilhar daquele jeito? Acabar com meus sonhos destruir meus planos? Machucar meu coração?— Perguntou Bella quando virou o rosto. Seu rosto, coberto de lagrimas fazia a maquiagem se desfazer, manchando sua face.

Edward sentiu seu coração ser arrancado quando a viu chorar novamente.

—Eu tinha que dizer aquilo. Quando você apareceu no baile, magnífica naquele vestido azul. Seus cabelos soltos , em leves cachos. Quando você desceu daquele carro, sorrindo pra mim, só pra mim, eu tinha que dizer aquilo se quisesse fazer a coisa certa. Eu tive que dizer aquilo Bella, por mais que me doesse, me magoasse. Eu tive. Eu não tive escolha. Tanya, vendo que eu não teria forças só colocou mais lenha na fogueira.

—Porque você não me contou? Eu entenderia Edward. Nós já tínhamos superado tantas brigas, tantas discussões.— Disse Bella passando a mão pelo rosto. Seu penteado já desfeito, sua maquiagem não existia mais. O corpo estava cansado, exausto e o ser ferido. Novamente ferido.

—Eu não sabia que você iria entender. Eu não pensei na hora que o seu amor era maior que tudo. Que você me entenderia e me apoiaria. E eu me arrependo por isso.

Bella respirou fundo e caminhou pra longe de Edward.

Arrepender. Arrependimentos vem depois. Pena que isso não fazia diferença alguma.

Ambos estavam ali, depois de 10 anos, lavando a roupa suja. Falando o que pensavam, o que sentiam.

Revelando verdades, motivos.

Lavando a alma, e ferindo os corações.

Porque tinha que passar por aquilo? Já não bastava nunca tê-lo esquecido, ainda tinha que ouvir de sua boca o motivo de tudo? Ainda tinha que o ouvir dizer que se arrependia e que na verdade, a amava e que infelizmente não confiara em seu amor. Não acredita na densidade de seu amor.

Edward seguiu Bella com o olhar.

La estava a jovem perturbada, confusa, sentimental, chorosa, e apaixonante a qual amou durante toda a sua adolescência.

Na verdade, a amara pra sempre. Mas infelizmente as coisas eram diferentes.

Não eram mais dois adolescentes, movidos por uma grande e intensa paixão.

Infelizmente não mais.

—E o que aconteceu depois? Se você não amava Tanya, porque estão juntos ate hoje?— A voz de Bella soou pela sala silenciosa.

Edward pensou e resolveu contar. Ela precisava saber de tudo. Tudo, mas nenhum segredo.

—A criança era mentira. Era uma deslavada mentira para nos separar. Quando eu descobri, três messes depois você já tinha partido. Então eu tive que continuar as coisas.

Um dia em uma festa qualquer eu e Tanya nos reencontramos e acabamos em um quarto de motel. Bêbados novamente. De fato dessa vez ela ficou grávida, e eu resolvi assumir é claro. estávamos bem. Bom, se conviver com Tanya. Aturar ela é viver bem então estávamos. 6 messes depois resolvemos noivar. Estávamos indo contar a novidade pra minha família quando eu perdi o controle do carro. Ele bateu contra uma arvore e depois deus algumas cambalhotas. Eu consegui sair do carro e resgatei Tanya do mesmo. Ela estava inconsciente e sangrando muito. A levei pro hospital onde ela foi operada com hemorragia, lesões, fraturas. Ela ficou bem, mas o bebe não sobreviveu. Tanya me culpa pela morte da criança ate hoje. Ela diz que eu não posso deixá-la. Que não posso matá-la, assim como matei nosso filho. As vezes eu penso que ela tem um tipo de depressão, ou algo do tipo. Nós não temos uma relação pacifica. As vezes ela dorme aqui, coisa que é difícil. Geralmente ela só vem de manhã descontar sua fúria e TPM. Essa é minha historia Bella. Onde eu, um idiota de mão cheia te perdi, por causa de uma grande estupidez.

Bella estava atônita. Não sabia que as coisas tinham funcionado assim.

Por um momento, se permitiu ter dó de Tanya e se imaginar no lugar dela. Imaginou sua vida sem sua Reneesme e então não a culpou de nada.

Também não culpava Edward. Depois de pensar, concluiu, com Reneesme em mente, que certamente ela teria escolhido ela ao invés dele.

Amores vem e vão, filhos são pra sempre.

Mesmo o amor de Bella por Edward sendo eterno.

Ela olhou pra ele e o viu olhar as estrelas.

Sentiu algo em seu ser mudar.

Não soube o porque, mas se viu indo em sua direção.

Edward sentiu a presença de Bella.

A olhou e viu que ela tinha um sentimento nos olhos.

Não era pena, não era ressentimento. Nada disso.

Ela tinha compaixão em seus olhos.

Bella sorriu para Edward e então o abraçou.

Quando seus corpos se encontraram, uma explosão de sensações os cercou.

Carinho, segurança, conforto, amizade, perdão.

Bella sentiu os braços fortes de Edward a apertaram um pouco ao redor de seu corpo.

Sentiu uma paz dentro de si quando aqueles braços firmes e fortes a cercara, a mantendo presa ali.

Presa no lugar de onde mais sentiu saudade durante todo este tempo.

Edward aspirou o cheiro de Bella.

Seu incomparável e magnífico cheiro de morangos.

Sentiu seu pequeno, seu frágil e quente corpo se encaixar perfeitamente em seus braços.

Como a 10 anos atrás.

Afastou um pouco seu corpo para olhá-la, e então seus olhos se encontraram.

Aquele famoso ditado´´ Um olhar vale mais que mil palavras", descrevia o momento.

Os olhos calmos, serenos.

Aquele olhar sem ressentimentos, duvidas, medos, incertezas, insegurança e dor se desfez.

Ali existia um olhar de perdão, de entendimento, de solidariedade e de talvez, novamente o amor.

Edward foi aproximando seu rosto do de Bella.

Sem nunca deixar de olhar seus lindos olhos castanhos,

Ele se aproximou.

Suas respirações se encontraram.

Seus cheiros inconfundíveis os inebriaram.

E então, finalmente fechando os olhos, os lábios de ambos se encontraram.

http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v =9EHAo6r Euas

Os lábios ficaram apenas parados. Sentindo um a maciez do outro.

A sensação que o toque os proporcionavam.

Uma carga elétrica passou pelos seus corpos.

Bella sentiu seus pelos se arrepiarem quando as mãos de Edward deslizaram sobre seus braços.

Seus lábios então finalmente se moveram em uma perfeita sincronia.

Era um beijo doce, sem língua, sem desejo fervilhando ou segundas intenções.

Era algo doce, carinhoso e único.

Era como se o mundo deixasse de existir.

Como se tudo. Passado, presente e futuro. O mundo, as pessoas. Os motivos, erros e lagrimas fossem algo que nunca existiu.

Como se nada realmente tivesse acontecido.

Bella levou suas mãos ate a face de Edward, acariciando levemente. Docemente, ternamente.

Não existia nada alem deles dois. Em um momento único, perfeito e só deles.

Não existia nada comparado aquele momento, onde a saudade era matada, as dores esquecidas, seus corações acelerados.

Onde seus seres entravam em grande combustão por tal momento.

Era algo de momento, algo sem sentido, motivos ou mesmo sem desculpas.

Era algo impensado, mas totalmente certo.

As lembranças de momentos felizes vinham em suas mentes, enquanto seus lábios se moviam com calma, com maciez, com ternura.

Se moviam com perfeição em um terno beijo, onde nada importava, onde a única coisa que tinham em mente era as verdades ditas, e as coisas resolvidas.

Bella suspirou sobre os lábios de Edward.

Este afastou seu rosto do dela, segurando sua face com as duas mãos. Suas testas coladas.

—Me perdoa?— Disse Edward. Sua voz nada mais que um sussurro. Sua respiração levemente arfante e os olhos ainda fechados.

Precisa de seu perdão. Precisava saber que tudo ficaria bem, e assim poderiam seguir suas vidas.

Poderiam ser felizes.

Bella respirava calmamente, controlando as batidas de seu coração, tentando se manter segura sobre suas tremulas pernas.

Suas mãos acariciavam a nuca de Edward docemente enquanto ela sorria e o respondia, feliz por isso.

—Sim. Eu te perdôo.

Edward sorriu e então abriu seus olhos, vendo os brilhosos olhos castanhos de Bella.

Ela continuou sorrindo pra ele, enquanto ele a abraçava novamente.

Sem passado, sem arrependimentos e nada mais.

Ele estava ali, com a mulher que sempre amou e agora, com sua filha.

Ele era pai, e estava feliz por tudo ter acontecido.

Estava feliz pelo destino ter lhe dado uma chance, uma oportunidade, e então trazer as duas mulheres de sua vida.

Mesmo uma, sendo ate momentos atrás desconhecida.

Ele tinha uma filha, e mesmo que apenas na cabeça dele, a mulher que amava perto de si.

* * *

><p><strong>Olá! Bom fim de Semana pra voces. E então, o que acharam do Caap?<strong>

B**om, como eu sou um ser ignorante, eu nao dei boas vindas para**_ Thais Lisboa_ **e para** _May Lovely_, **e nem para** _L. Blezins_ **e pra** _Nise._ **Então amadas, Sejam bem vindas e Obrigada por me leer *-***

**E a todas**, _gby00, acdy-chan, May, Nise, L. Blezins Khel_ **e** _Thais_ **Obrigada pelos reviews e esperoque gostem desse cap. Beijos e proximo capitulo dia 8, quando entro Oficialmente de férias. BJS**


	6. Reneesme e suas vontades

Capitulo 6: Reneesme e suas vontades.

Finalmente as coisas podiam caminhar.

Os erros do passado haviam sido esquecidos, os arrependimentos deixados de lado.

Bella e Edward podiam agora seguir suas vidas sem maiores complicações.

Bella agora podia finalmente deitar a cabeça em seu travesseiro e ter um sono tranquilo.

Sem medos e aflições.

Edward podia finalmente esquecer parte de seu passado e parar de se martirizar.

As coisas estavam finalmente, nos eixos.

Bella, estava deitada em sua cama pensando em como as coisas tinham acontecido.

Depois de uma maravilhosa noite de sono, com sonhos povoados por Edward e o singelo beijo que deram, Bella acordou de ótimo humor.

Não que fosse uma mulher mal humorada.

Mas finalmente, se sentia bem, plena, perfeita.

O beijo.

O que havia acontecido afinal?

Não sabia explicar.

Mas uma necessidade de o tocar, confortar, de o sentir.

Por deus, ela era uma mulher adulta, não uma adolescente.

Levantou e foi para o chuveiro.

Precisava tirar isso da cabeça.

Oras, era uma mulher madura, independente, decidida.

Não devia ficar tão afetada por conta de um simples beijo que não teve significado nenhum.

Foi só algo de momento? Sim, algo de momento é perfeito.

Algo que não voltaria a acontecer.

Nunca. Jamais.

Por fim saiu do banho e se vestiu.

Optou por uma calça social preta cintura alta, uma blusa branca com gola em V e mangas compridas, e um scarpin preto.

Prendeu os cabelos em um alto rabo de cavalo e passou um pouco de maquiagem.

Maquiagem. Quase nunca usava maquiagem o que tava acontecendo agora?

Bufou e jogou as coisas de qualquer jeito na cama, se dando conta que Reneesme ainda não havia acordado.

Caminhou pelo corredor ate o quarto de sua filha.

Abriu a porta e entrou.

Abriu as janelas deixando que os fracos raios de sol entrassem.

—Nessie.— Disse Bella em um tom uma oitava acima do comum.— Querida ê tem aula.— Disse sentada na cama e cutucando ela levemente.

—Mais 5 minutinhos mãe.— Reneesme disse sem ao menos se mexer.

—Amor, nós vamos nos atrasar. Você dormiu ate mais querida.

—Eu sonhei com o papai.— Reneesme disse se virando pra olhos semi-cerrados, enquanto bocejava um pouco grogue do sono.— Sonhei que estávamos caminhando pela praia. Agente estava vestido de branco. Vocês estavam de mãos dadas, enquanto eu corria pela areia sorrindo. Nós éramos uma família feliz.

Então os olhos de Reneesme se encheram de lagrimas, e Bella sentiu seu coração se quebrar em pedacinhos.

Não gostava de ver apequena triste. Moveria mundos para um sorriso dela. Mas seu desejo era impossível.

—Nessie. Nós não caminharemos de mãos dadas, mas isso não significa que não te amamos e que somos felizes. — Disse Bella passando as mãos no cabelo de Reneesme.

—É mas nós nunca vamos ser uma família normal. Eu amei conhecer meu pai mamãe, mas eu nunca vou poder acordar no meio da noite e pedir pra dormir entre vocês, porque não existe vocês. Existe você, e existe o papai.

Os olhos de Bella então se encheram de lagrimas. Respirou fundo e beijou o rosto de Reneesme, se sentindo inútil pela primeira vez na vida.

—Amor. Eu e sei pai te amamos. Nós não podemos voltar a ficar juntos. As coisas na são como 10 anos atrás querida. Existe sim um nós. Nós somos seus pais, as pessoas que mais te amam no mundo. Não fique triste por isso. e você tem uma família normal. Porque ser normal não é estar junto querida, mas sim amar. E você é a pessoa mais amada do mundo. Me desculpe por não ter te apresentado antes pro seu pai. Mas eu tive medo de te perder. De você preferir ele.— Disse Bella sentindo as lagrimas molharem seu rosto.

—Mamãe.— Disse Nessie pondo as mãos uma de cada lado no rosto de Bella.— Eu amo o meu pai. Mas eu nunca deixaria você. Porque eu também te amo demais pra isso.

—Você não sabe como é bom ouvir isso.—Disse Bella abraçando Reneesme e se sentindo bem. Não como gostaria, mas agora ela estava certa. As coisas aconteceram por um bom motivo. E tudo ficaria bem, tendo a tendência a melhorar a cada instante.

.-.

—Sabe, eu ainda não me acostumei com a Idea de você saber que eu tenho uma filha e eu não.— Disse Edward enquanto tomava seu café, com Alice no telefone.

Estava na cafeteria do hospital.

Chegara mais cedo pro conta de uma chamada de emergência.

—Não fique bravo Anthony. E pra falar a verdade, todos sabiam. Quer dizer, eu fiquei sabendo quando vi a Bella na praia. Mas os pais dela, Jacob e Mike sabiam. Foram eles que ajudaram a Bella a partir. E eles que meio deram uma força pra ela em Seatlle.— Disse Alice do outro lado da linha.

—Black sabia? Filha da mãe.— Disse Edward soltando o copo de café na mesa. Estava super estressado.

—Relaxa. Não é nada demais. Agora você tem uma filha linda, que te ama e queria muito te conhecer. E o melhor, sua filha junto a mulher da sua vida.

—Eu sei. Eu mal dormi esta noite. Saber que eu tenho uma filha é insano. Mas é bom sabe.— Disse Edward se lembrando de Reneesme.

Tinha que dizer, mesmo com todas as dificuldades, Bella soube cuidar da menina.

Era uma garota doce, gentil e sincera.

Era esperta e amável.

Era a própria Bella em todos os aspectos.

—E agora o que você tem que fazer é aproveitar isso. Etoooou estou indo pra sua casa pra decorar o quarto dela. Você poderia ir comprar os moveis quando sair daí? Tipo encomendar a cama o guarda roupa. As roupas que já encomendei, chegam amanhã no fim da tarde.

—Alice, você já tinha tudo planejado?— Perguntou Edward se levantando e indo rumo ao andar em que Rosalie trabalhava.

—Desde a conversa decisiva da noite passada. Ficamos eu e Reneesme em um grande silencio tentando escutar, mas não conseguimos. Só os grito quando vocês se alteravam. Devo dizer que Nessie ficou bastante assustada. Chorou um pouco, mas no final, a fé que ela tem em vocês dois venceu. Disse que vocês se acertariam, pois tinham consciência de que ela era mais importante.— Disse Alice entusiasmada.

—E ela esta certa. Ela é tão esperta. Eu fiquei com ela menos de meia hora e já me sinto um pai coruja. Aquela garota me conquistou no ato com aqueles olhos.

—Você conquistou a Bella com os olhos também. E devo dizer que Nessie tem os seus olhos. Ah mas a teimosia é da Bella. Ela tem muito da mãe, talvez seja por isso que ela ti conquistou a primeira vista. Assim como Bella.

—Alice nós conversamos depois. Tenho que trabalhar.

—É claro que tem.— Disse Alice rindo percebendo que Edward não queria tocar naquele assunto.— Poderíamos levar Bella e Nessie no jantar na casa da mamãe. E bom, digamos que a mamãe suspeitava dos motivos da partida de Bella. Então não foi surpresa nenhuma quando eu contei que você tinha uma filha com Bella.

—Mas você já abriu a boca Alice?— Exclamou Edward dentro do elevador.

—Não me culpe. Foi mais forte que eu. E devo dizer que mamãe me ajudou com as roupas. São tão lindas Ed. Cheguei no seu apto, tenho que desligar e trabalhar. Bye baby.— Disse e desligou.

Sorriu. Sua família adoraria Reneesme, tal como adoravam Bella.

Seria uma boa Idea ela ir jantar com sua família, e seria bom pra Reneesme conhecer seus avos e seu tio.

E ele poderia se sentir completo, tendo todos que amam perto de ti, e isso incluía Bella.

Saiu do elevador e caminhou ate a ultima sala daquele corredor.

Bateu na porta e entrou, encontrando uma Rosalie desesperada.

.-.

—Mamãe eu quero ir ver o papai hoje. Posso?— Dizia Reneesme enquanto Bella dirigia rumo ao colégio.

—Meu amor você viu seu pai ontem.— Disse Bella sem deixar de sorrir.

—Mãe, eu conheci o meu pai ontem. Eu preciso repor o tempo perdido.— Dizia Nessie no banco de trás tomando seu costumeiro shake de morango.

—Hoje eu não sei meu amor. Mas que tal agente convidar ele pra jantar amanhã? — Disse Bella.

Ela sabia que era tempo demais ao lado daquele homem, mas sua filha tinha o direito de passar mais tempo com o pai. Ela pedira anos pra isso, não poderia tirar isso dela.

—Sim. Eu ajudo a senhora na cozinha. Agente pode fazer o prato preferido dele. Qual que é?— Perguntou Reneesme interessada.

Incrível, ela queria saber de tudo, questionava tudo. Ela queria conhecer mais e mais, a cada instante do pai.

Bella sorriu lembrando da adolescência.

A época que mais sentira saudade, apesar de tudo.

—Ele gostava da minha lasanha. Dizia que era melhor que a da mãe dele. Esme era um amor, e cozinhava divinamente. Era um absurdo ele falar aquilo.

—Entao nós faremos lasanha e ... a senhora pode ligar pra Esme, quer dizer, pra vovó Esme e perguntar se ele gosta de mais alguma coisa. E depois nós podemos assistir algum filme e comer pipoca. A senhora poderia chamar a tia Alice também mãe. nossa, eu tenho uma tia que é estilista. Isso não é incrível? E um pai que parece um modelo de tão bonito.

Bella parou no sinal vermelho e olhou pra tras, vendo Reneesme dar pulinho no banco.

—Respira meu amor. Calma. Você já esta passando tempo demais com Alice. Já esta ficando afobada e inquieta como ela. Agora termine seu shake, estamos chegando.

Reneesme assentiu e terminou seu shake.

Bella estacionou na frente da escola, onde destravou as portas.

—Comporte-se por favor.— Disse Bella beijando a testa de Reneesme.

—Como se eu desse algum trabalho né mamãe. Vai falar com meu pai hoje?— Perguntou esperançosa.

—Provavelmente. Trabalhamos juntos querida. Pelo menos nos ver o dia inteiro nós vamos.— Disse Bella ajeitando os cabelos de Reneesme, que hoje estavam em duas lindas tranças.

—Então fale pra ele sobre o jantar e diga que mandei um beijo e que amo ele.

—Ta bom Reneesme. Eu direi— Disse Bella vendo-a descer do carro.

—Não vai esquecer não é? Promete que não vai esquecer?— Disse ao lado da porta de Bella.

Bella a fuzilou com os olhos e Reneesme riu, enquanto corria e gritava um "Eu te Amo Mãe".

"Eu também meu amor"

Voltou a dirigir então rumo aos hospital.

Sentia-se agora um pouco segura

Oras, claro que deveria se sentir segura. Ela era uma mulher madura.

Não deveria se comportar feito uma adolescente por causa de um beijo.

Respirou fundo e finalmente chegou no estacionamento do hospital.

Olhou em volta e viu que o volvo de Edward estava ao lado do seu carro.

Revirou os olhos e subiu, direto para a sala de Rosalie.

Entrou no elevador e selecionou o andar.

Então no 7º andar as portas se abriram.

Bella sorriu vendo a imagem daquele homem moreno, de cabelo negros e sorriso brilhante.

—Bom, pelo que me parece as coisas estão finalmente nos eixos.— Disse Jacob Black. O melhor amigo e chefe de Bella.

—Eu deveria matá-lo por ter me colocado nesta situação. Mas eu acho que valeu a pena.

—É claro que valeu Bella. Minhas intenção era te ter na equipe. Não queria fazer de sua vida um inferno. Mas, aconteceu o que era pra acontecer.

Jacob era um homem sensato. Por mais que adorasse Bella realmente não tivera a intenção de interferir em sua vida.

Na verdade, nem sequer cogitara a hipótese da filha de Bella com Edward.

Queria a amiga junto de ti, e embora na estivesse presente nos últimos tempos, sabia o que estava se passando por ali.

Bella suspirou e assentiu, abraçando o amigo.

Se soltaram, e então o elevador se abriu.

—Ate mais chefe.— Disse Bella saindo e caminhando ate o fim daquele corredor.

Bateu na porta, e ao ouvir o entre abafado entre gritinhos histéricos entrou, encontrando Edward vermelho e Rosalie histérica com um células nas mãos.

Seu olhar então se encontrou com Edward, que havia olhado pra trás para ver quem era.

As bochechas de Bella se tingiram em um intenso e adorável rubor, e Edward sorriu, lembrando-se que essa era algo tão natural de Bella. Algo que o fascinava.

Bella sentiu seu coração perdeu uma batida, logo voltando a bater de maneira descompassada.

Sentiu-se corar, e então mordeu os lábios, abaixando a cabeça, quebrando a troca de olhar.

—A-atrapalho?— Perguntou com a voz contida, enquanto voltava a levantar a cabeça, seuolhar dirigido pra Rosalie.

Esta, observou tudo com atenção e negou com a cabeça, enquanto voltava a olhar pro ser, que ainda tinha seus olhos cravados em Bella.

— Você não atrapalhou. Na verdade,você poderia é me ajudar isso sim.— Disse Rosalie jogando o aparelho celular em Edward, que desviara de Bella e começava a rir.

—Eu adoraria, mas o que aconteceu?— Perguntou Bella sentando ao lado de Edward.

—O infeliz do bofe escândalo, bonitão, musculoso e tudo de bom que eu ando perseguindo a semanas, e que eu tava louquinha, por incrível que pareça, é o irmão de Edward. o pirralho do Emmet.— Disse Rosalie brava enquanto Edward gargalhava se curvando na cadeira.

—Eu ia saber que o bonzão, pelo qual você segue no twitter também, era o panaca do meu irmão? Não me culpe Rose, é divertida a situação, mas eu sinceramente não sabia.— Disse Edward tentando se controlar.

—Se infeliz. Eu vou matar você. Você vai me ajudar não é Bella?— Perguntou Rosalie olhando esperançosa pra amiga.

—Desculpe Rose, mas Reneesme quer conviver com o pai. Sinto muito, embora a Idea me seja muito atraente.— Disse Bella sorrindo.

—Hahaha. Atraente sei.— Disse Edward carrancudo enquanto olhava o sorriso divertido de Bella.— E por falar em Reneesme. Como esta minha filha? Ela perguntou por mim?

Bella revirou os olhos. Pelo amor de Deus, pareciam dois bobos. Logo depois sorriu, vendo como as coisas tinham mudado. Ela se sentia feliz por isso.

—Sim Sr Cullen. Ela disse que te ama, e pediu que eu o convidasse pra um jantar em minha casa. Você e a senhorita sua irmã pentelha.— Disse Bella vendo os olhos de Edward brilhar. E se maravilhou com isso.

—Diga que irei. E diga que também a amo. Melhor, eu irei ate a sua casa. Pegaremos ela na escola, e depois irei ate a sua casa. Quero curtir a minha filha um pouco.— Disse Edward sorrindo enquanto balançava a cabeça em concordância, como se estivesse enumerando as ações do dia ou algo assim.

Bella olhou pra Rosalie, que a olhava bestificada. Ele falava com tanta naturalidade. Quem via, achava que se travava de duas pessoas, falando de sua filha, ao qual viviam um ávida perfeita, como um verdadeiro casal com filhos.

E então Bella se sentiu mal.

Ela queria que as coisas pudessem ser assim.

Edward notou os olhos de Bella perderem aquele brilho e se perguntou se havia dito algo errado.

E então uma Idea lhe ocorreu. E se Bella não quisesse que ele visse Reneesme?

Pensou que as coisas estavam bem, que tido havia sido resolvido na noite passada.

E então um aperto no peito se fez preseente.

Ela não queria ele perto de Reneesme?

Não o queria perto dela também?

—Ta tudo bem Bella? Ta tudo bem pra você se eu for?— Perguntou Edward com a voz contida.

Segurou as mãos de Bella, fazendo com que ela o encarasse.

Bella mergulho naquela imensidão de verde e se perdeu.

Como as coisas foram ter este final?

Como as coisas podem ser tão difíceis?

Queria que sua filha tivesse uma família perfeita.

Tivesse uma família igual todas as outras pessoas.

Droga, queria que tudo fosse como ela sempre pensou que fosse.

Mas não. Não podia, não deveria.

As coisas eram diferentes agora.

E então notou a preocupação nos olhos de Edward?

O que o preocupava?

Será que ele achava que ela não queria que sua filha o visse?

Pensando bem, a algumas horas era exatamente isso.

Queria que tivessem a maior distancia possível.

O mais longe que pudesse.

Mas agora, agora tudo estava bem.

Ela podia ver sua filha feliz, por finalmente se sentir completa.

–Tudo bem. Buscaremos Reneesme. E bom, o jantar seria amanhã, mas pode ser hoje. Aproveitaremos sua visita.— Disse Bella sorrindo.

—Otimo. Assim poderemos amanhã comprar as coisas para o quarto dela na minha casa. E logo mais, no sábado, vamos jantar na casa de minha mãe. Ela esta ansiosa para conhecer sua primeira netinha.

E então os olhos de Bella se arregalaram. Esme? Ela iria ver Esme e Carlisle?

—Ma- mas. Como assim? Você já contou? Edward o que sua mãe deve estar pensando de mim? Eu não irei.— Disse Bella se levantando da cadeira e passando as mãos pelo cabelo.

—Bella.— Disse Rosalie que estava em silencio este tempo todo, chamando a atenção de Bella.— Foi Alice. Ela quem contou. Esta eufórica.

—Bella. Fica tranqüila. Minha mãe amava você. E já ate encomendou roupas pra Reneesme. Por favor, junte-se a minha família. A sua família. A família da minha filha. Por favor.— Disse Edward.

Bella o olhou, admirando aqueles olhos intensos, que agora pareciam dançar pra ela.

Bufou e assentiu. Como se fosse capaz de negar algo com ele jogando tão sujo assim.

—Otimo. Agora eu preciso ir. Bella, me espere prairmos juntos. Rosalie, se quiser ir jantar la em casa. A família vai estar reunida sabe.— Disse Edward enquanto se levantava.

—AAARGH.— Gritou Rosalie jogando o celular, que espatifou na parede quando Edward desviou.— Idiota.

Edward riu e saiu da sala, indo para sua sala.

—A sua filha vai ficar sem pai esta entendendo?

Bella sorriu enquanto perguntava o que havia acontecido.

Rosalie explicou que depois que eles foram embora da festa ela viu Emmet, o homem pelo qual ela estava interessada na boate.

E que as coisas ficaram estranhas, já que elesficaram se encarando.

Então Emmet achamou para conversar e beber, explicando que era irmão do Doutor Cullen.

Conclusão: Rosalie não foi pra balada e estava tentando matar o idiota do Edward.

Porem, Rosalie também explicou que Edward nem imaginava que o "homem dos tweets´´, como Edward apelidara o bofe misterioso, era o seu irmão grandão e atrapalhado.

Mas Rosalie queria matar ele mesmo assim. Por serem todos os Cullen deslumbrantes e ladrões de corações.

E nesta parte, Bella teve de concordar.

Ainda tinha uma quedinha por um Cullen. Uma quedinha não, uma queda livre de um prédio de 50 andares.

—As coisas vão dar certo. E por favor, va no jantar. Eu vou me sentir mais segura se você estiver lá pra dar uma bolsada em alguém.— Pediu Bella com os olhos suplicantes.

—Pode deixar. E eu tenho um plano pra dar a volta por cima no quesito Emmet babaca Cullen.— Disse Rosalie sorrindo travessa.

.-.

Bella estava sentada em sua sala, lendo algumas fichas quando a porta se abre em um arranque.

Levantou a cabeça assustada dando de cara com um Edward Cullen vermelho e passando as mãos nervosamente pelo cabelo.

—Você ta bem?— Perguntou Bella se levantando e caminhando ate ele.

—Não. Eu não estou bem. O meu paciente quer uma O.N.R.— Ele disse bravo enquanto sentava na cadeira em que Bella indicou.

—Mas porque? O que ele tem?— Perguntou Bella o servindo um copo de água.

—Ele fez uma transplante de coração, mas o organismo ta rejeitando. E ele não quer fazer mais nada, só disse que se acontecer qualquer coisa é pra não ligar os aparelhos. Pra deixar.

Edward bebeu a água e deitou a cabeça na mesa. Estava nervoso. Estava claro. Ele não queria perder uma vida.

—Você já tomou todas as atitudes? Imunossupressores.

—Já Bella. Já fiz tudo isso. Eu sou um medico competente. Não sou um idiota recém saído da faculdade. Que merda. Ele não quer aumentar a dosagem. O meu paciente tem 60 anos. Eu dei a ele mais um ano de vida com o coração. Mas ele não quer. Ele disse pra desligar os aparelhos. QUE INFERNO. EU NÃO VIM AQUI PRA VOCÊ ME RECRIMINAR. EU SEI O QUE EU TO FAZENDO.— Gritou Edward. Bella deu um passo pra trás e sentiu uma pontada no peito.

Preferiu não retrucar, entendia o que estava acontecendo. Edward estava desesperado.

Este, quando se acalmou olhou pra Bella encostada na maca. Respirou fundo e se levantou, ficando de frente pra ela.

—Me desculpe. Você não tem culpa, eu não deveria ter gritado com você.— Ele disse baixinho, olhando envergonhado pra Bella.

—Eu sou medica. E sei o que esta se passando. Fique tranquilo. Mas, como medica também sei que é a vontade de seu paciente. E você tem um código de ética pra honrar.— Disse Bella lhe acariciando as bochechas.

—Eu sei. Mas não queria como tratar, ele pode ficar bem. Mas. Ele tem medo de surgir novas complicações e sofrer.

Edward estava dilacerado. Perder uma vida era algo que ele odiava na sua profissão.

Mas não poderia evitar. Era a vontade de seu paciente, ele teria que atender, ainda que lhe doesse.

Edward apertou a mão de Bella em sua face.

A mão dela era tão macia, tão quente.

Beijou a palma de sua mãe e sorriu, fazendo Bella corar em um grande tom de vermelho.

Sorriu e beijou-lhe o rosto, saindo da sala.

Bella encostou-se na Macaé respirou fundo uma e outra vez.

"calma Bella. Você é forte, não precisa sentir suas pernas falharem porque elas não estão."

Pensou enquanto levava a mão a bochecha, sentindo um leve formigamento ali.

.-.

Bella dirigia pelas ruas de LA rumo a escolha de sua filha,com um volvo prata na sua cola.

Estava feliz por ele jantar em sua casa esta noite, não por ela claro, mas por Reneesme.

Pararam em frente a escola onde muitas crianças já saiam.

Reneesme vinha logo atrás, conversando com Lissa e Leila.

Bella buzinou ganhando a atenção de Reneesme.

Esta sorriu e Bella lhe indicou o carro detrás.

Reneesme olhou aquele volvo prata quando Edward saiu de dentro dele sorrindo.

—PAAI! Venham conhecer meu pai meninas.— Disse Nessie levanto as duas pela mão ate Edward.

—Ola Princesa. Como esta?— Perguntou Edward acariciando os cabelos de Reneesme.

—Bem. Meninas, este é meu pai, Edward Cullen. Pai, estas são Lissa e Leila. Elas são minhas amigas.

—Ola garotas.— Disse Edward enquanto beijava os cabelos de Reneesme, notando Bella descer do carro e caminhar ate eles.

—Ola Sr Cullen. Ola Bella.— Disseram as garotas.

—Ola meninas. Seu pai jantara conosco esta noite, e sábado jantaremos na casa da família dele. Então,é melhor nos apressarmos.— Disse Bella docilmente enquanto pegava a mochila das mãos de Reneesme. Esta assentiu e se despediu de suas amigas, indo pra casa, claro no carro do pai.

Bella chegou e correu pro banheiro pra tomar um banho.

Vestiu uma roupa qualquer e logo desceu, para que Reneesme pudesse se trocar também.

http:/ www. polyvore. com/ bella_ptv/ set?id= 27626692

—Querida suba, enquanto eu preparo o jantar.— Disse quando apareceu na sala, onde ela e Edward jogavam vídeo game.

—Ta mamãe. Pai, não vá embora.

—Estarei aqui meu amor.

Reneesme subiu e Bella foi para a cozinha.

Ninguém precisava notar que ela estava sentida por não ser igual a todo mundo.

Preparou com file assado com molho de vinho e frutas secas. Arroz aromático e de sobremesa Torta de chocolate com sorvete.

—Precisa de ajuda?— Perguntou Edward certa hora.

Bella apenas negou com a cabeça lhe sorrindo, antes de decidir subirem uma cadeira e procurar alguma coisa no alto do armário.

Se inclinou nas ponta dos pés para tentar assim, alcançar, mas se desequilibrou.

Bella preparou-se pra queda, mas ao contrario de sentir o frio piso ela sentiu dois braços quentes e fortes, segurando-a junto de seu corpo.

Bella levantou o rosto e arfou, sentindo a proximidade de Edward.

Na verdade, a proximidade da boca de Edward.

Então seus olhos se encontraram.

Ambos arfaram. Seus corações se aceleraram.

Edward olhou para os lábios de Bella, que automaticamente os umedeceu.

Então seus rostos foram se aproximando.

A intensidade era quase palpável.

O mundo pareceu parar.

Seus rostos se aproximando, aproximando. Seus lábios prestes a se tocarem.

—MÃE! PAI!— Gritou Reneesme.

Edward pulou, e então notou que Bella ainda estava em seu colo.

A colocou no chão e suspirou, indo pra sala, enquanto Bella ficava na cozinha, aproveitando pra lavar o rosto.

O jantar transcorreu tranquilamente.

Bella se divertiu com os sorrisos, brincadeiras e conversas.

Ela não queria que a noite terminasse.

Nenhum deles na verdade.

—Qual é Você roubou.— Disse Bella jogando o controle no sofá.

—Claro que não. Não tenho culpa se você é uma péssima motorista.— Disse Edward rindo, enquanto bagunçava os cabelos de Reneesme que estava em seu colo.

—Eu não sou uma péssima motorista. Eu nunca atropelei ninguém.—Se defendeu Bella.

—Claro mamãe.— Disse Reneesme. Essa encostou a cabeça nos ombros de Edward e bocejou.

—Acho melhor você ir dormir meu amor. Amanhã ainda tem aula.— Disse Bella lhe beijando o rosto.

—Eu levo ela.— Disse Edward se levantando.

Reneesme se despediu da mãe, enquanto seu pai a carregava para o quarto.

Bella pegou os pratos e levou pra pia.

Lavou-os e então escutou os passos de Edward na escada.

Este pegou seu paletó e foi ate a porta.

Bella o seguiu, abrindo e dano passagem pra ele.

—A noite foi muito agradável Bella. Obrigada pelo convite.— Disse Edward a olhando intensamente.

—Não há o que agradecer. Reneesme e eu nos divertimos muito também. Apareça quando quiser.

—Eu acho que eu já vou. Boa noite.— Ele disse se aproximando.

—Boa noite Edward.

Então Edward chegou seu rosto bem próximo ao de Bella.

Porem, ao invés de beijá-la nos lábios, este seguiu ate sua orelha, onde coma voz rouca sussurrou:

—Doces Sonhos Bells.— E então beijou-lhe a bochecha, antes de descer as escadas de fora correndo, deixando uma Bella abobalhada em pé na porta.

* * *

><p><strong>Aiai. Eu sempre me derreto quando vejo esse final. Bom. Estou na casa da minha tia. Então assim que eu voltar pra minha casinha linda e pequenininha eu posto. BJINHOS e Review. <strong>


	7. O Jantar

Capitulo 7: Jantar

Bella andava nervosamente dentro de seu closet tentando decidir que roupa vestiria.

Já mandara sua mente e coração se controlarem, não era nada especial, só uma ida ao shopping para comprar moveis, tudo bem que era com Edward, mas era irritante toda essa atitude infantil.

Parecia ate que iria para o seu primeiro encontro com o primeiro namorado.

—Merda, não tem nada aqui dentro.— Reclamou enquanto passava pelos cabides e prateleiras, abarrotados de roupa.

—Mãe. a senhora não acha que esta demorando demais? Meu pai já ta ligou dizendo que estava chegando.—Disse Reneesme entrando no closet de Bella, vendo a mulher com os cabelos molhados, pingando no chão e uma toalha em volta do corpo.

—Eu não tenho uma roupa decente. Eu pareço uma mendiga. — Disse enquanto abria e fechava algumas gavetas.

Reneesme respirou fundo e foi ajudar a mãe.

Estava vestida com uma saia jeans, uma blusa rosa e uma sandália de florzinhas.

—Lembra daquele vestido que a senhora vestiu quando fomos no shopping? Vá com ele. É muito bonito.— Disse procurando o tal vestido. Mas foi impedida quando a campainha tocou.

Bella arfou e olhou para Reneesme.— Mantenha-o lá em baixo.— Disse empurrando docemente a filha pra fora do closet.

Reneesme revirou os olhos enquanto descia correndo as escadas, rumo a porta de casa.

Sua mãe era pior que um adolescente. Por Deus era só vestir uma roupa qualquer. Porque os adultos complicavam tudo? Incrível.

Abriu a porta se deparando com um homem lindo de calças jeans escuras, um óculos preto, uma camisa pólo verde e um tênis verde da Nike.

—PAAI!— Gritou o abraçando.

Edward sorriu e a pegou no colo, a enchendo de beijos na face e na ponta do nariz.

—Como esta a minha princesa?— Perguntou Edward enquanto lhe cheirava os cabelos, segurando-a forte em seu abraço.

—Estou bem. A mamãe ainda ta se arrumando. O closet dela abarrotado de roupas e ela diz que não tem o que vestir. Os adultos complicam tudo.— Disse Reneesme enquanto ia no colo de seu pai para a sala.

Edward riu imaginando uma Bella paranóica por conta da roupa. E sorriu mais sabendo que essa paranóia era por sua causa. Bella ainda era uma adolescente confusa afinal de contas.

Bella em seu quarto, terminava de se arrumar.

Sentia o coração bater a mil em seu peito.

_Porra. Para de agir feito uma adolescente Bella. Que saco_. Se repreendeu enquanto pegava sua bolsa e se olhava no enorme espelho.

Apresentável. Pensou com desprezo enquanto saia rumo as escadas.

Edward ouviu passos na escada e sorriu pra Reneesme, enquanto se levantava e ia ate la, babando literalmente quando viu Bella as descendo.

O vestido roxo entrava em um perfeito contraste com sua pele branca. Os cabelos soltos e ondulados dava um toque casual.

http:/www. polyvore. com/bella_ ptv/ set?id= 28162213

Estava linda. Perfeita, sem exageros.

Reneesme sorriu enquanto apertava mão do pai, que a olhou e corou quando Reneesme fez um jesto pra que ele fechasse a boca.

Quando Bella terminou de descer as escadas, sorriu tímida e satisfeita por ver que conseguiu acabar inteira, enquanto encarava aqueles intensos e maravilhosos olhos verdes.

—Oi.— Disse tímida, corando absurdamente fazendo Edward a admirar ainda mais.

O seu rubor era tão magnífico. Tão inocente e ingênuo, que o fazia se lembrar da adolescência, onde seu tempo era ocupado com Bella em seus braços, na casa da arvore, ou em sua clareira.

Então sentiu-se triste por não poder ter mais o pequeno corpo de Bella entre seus braços. Mas tratou de afastar essa tristeza. Hoje ele sairia com Bella e sua filha. Como um perfeita família.

—Você esta linda.— Disse Edward sem pensar, fazendo Bella corar mais, e Reneesme sorrir boba, enquanto via a atitude de seus pais, com lagrimas nos olhos.

Bella olhou para a filha e viu as lagrimas ali. Logo o encanto se quebrou esse abaixou, secando as lagrimas.

—Amor? O que houve? Ta com dor em algum lugar? Se sente bem?— Perguntou Bella preocupada ajoelhada em sua frente.

—Estou bem mamãe. Não se preocupe.— Disse Reneesme com a voz levemente embargada.

—Então porque esta chorando princesa?— Perguntou Edward também ajoelhada, lhe beijando os cabelos.

Reneesme ficou em duvida se contava ou não. Não queria estragar o momento, mas se viu falando antes de perceber.

—Vocês dois assim. Se elogiando, mamãe corando. Parece que somos uma família feliz. Que vocês são um casal completamente apaixonado. Mas eu sei que não são. Agente nunca vai ser a família feliz.

Edward sentiu seu coração se romper, enquanto abraçava Reneesme apertado em seus braços. Fechou os olhos, se sentindo um crápula por fazer sua menina chorar.

—Princesa. Eu e Bella nos amamos meu amor. Mas de uma forma diferente. E isso não afeta nada. Nós amamos você e morreríamos por você. E somos sim uma família feliz. Porque temos amor e você princesa, a nossa própria felicidade. Então não chore. Do nosso jeito, nós somos sim uma família feliz. — Edward disse com a voz suave, baixa. Apertou os olhos tentando não chorar e olhou pra sua filha.—Eu amo você e nada nem ninguém pode mudar isso. Então sorria, sua felicidade é a minha própria felicidade.

Bella tinha seus olhos marejados, enquanto via sua filha e Edward se abraçarem. Era bom ver as coisas assim. Era bom não se arrepender, ver que valeu a pena.

Edward se levantou e viu Bella ali, com os olhos molhados e se sentiu mal.

—Você quer que eu te abrace e diga que te amo também?— Ele perguntou tentando fazer piada, ansiando poder fazer isso na verdade.

Bella fungou enquanto se livrava das lagrimas idiotas e rolava os olhos, fazendo Edward rir e Reneesme correr na frente, já mais contente.

.-.

—Eu acho que o azul ta mais bonito.— Dizia Edward enquanto olhava um papel de parede para o quarto.

—Edward, eu não sei se você percebeu, mas você tem uma filha. Do sexo feminino. Então tem de ser rosa.— Dizia Bella vendo um floral rosa claro. combinava com sua filha. Doce e inocente.

—Mas o azul é mais bonito Bella. Eu realmente gostei. E se levarmos os dois? Decoramos com os dois. Iria ficar legal.— Ele dizia enquanto olhava outras decorações.

Reneesme estava distraída demais olhando uma enorme cama, que era o corpo de um urso, e a cabeceira, era sua cabeça marrom e fofa.

—Edward eu não vou deixar o quarto da minha filha semelhante a uma decoração de ano novo. Por favor, não me peça isso.— Disse Bella pegando o rosa e colocando no carrinho.

—Mas fica bonito. Você sabe que tenho bom gosto.— Ele disse colocando o azul no carrinho.

—Você tem o mesmo bom gosto semelhante ao aniversario de 15 anos de Alice? Porque se for aquilo, desculpe, mas minha filha odeia palhaços.

—Assim magoa meus sentimentos.— disse colocando a mão no coração, uma atitude exageradamente dramática.

Bella o olhou irônica, e ele riu, enquanto tirava o papel de parede azul e a empurrava com o quadril, dirigindo o carrinho.

4 horas depois eles já tinha andado em todas as lojas de moveis e decorações do shopping, e então encaminhavam-se para a área de alimentação.

Reneesme falava animada de como suas amigas iriam adorar seu quarto, e que ela faria uma guerra de travesseiros. Edward não gostou da Idea de penas voando dentro do quarto, mas deixou de lado. Pensando apenas que isso faria sua princesa feliz.

Parando agora pra entender, enquanto eles comiam, ambos pensavam as mesmas coisas: o jantar.

Edward estava apreensivo com o que sua família louca e insana faria. Todos amavam Bella, isso era mais que obvio. Mas havia se passado tanto tempo.

Emmet com certeza iria zombar com a vida de Bella, o que não era muito amedrontador, já que antigamente Bella sempre tinha respostas pra tudo. Esperava que ela ainda tivesse uma língua afiada.

Carlisle e Esme estavam ansiosos para rever Bella. A doce garota tímida e sincera, que havia conquistado seus corações estava de volta. 10 anos depois. Esme estava eufórica com sua menina voltando a suas vidas.

Alice, bom. Alice estava cada dia mais chata e intrometida. Mas foi graças a ela que as coisas se resolveram. Agindo de forma errada, causando uma péssima impressão, ela tinha feito o certo. Do modo errado e irritante dela.

Ultimamente ela estava estranha.

Indo ate o hospital, visitando crianças carentes, fazendo roupas com um aspecto mais romântico.

Bom, talvez fosse uma fase.

Já Bella. Bom, esta apenas pensava e pensava, implorava e implorava para que tudo desse certo esta noite.

Não sabia que reação os pais de Edward teriam.

Sabia que ambos a adoravam na juventude, mas ela fugiu com afilha de Edward em seu ventre. Ela os escondeu o direito de conhecer a pequena Reneesme, e bom. Isso era terrível.

Não queria ficar com uma péssima impressão. Não queria causar desconforto, não queria se sentir da forma que estava se sentindo. Ela só queria ter um jantar normal, como a garota doce de 10 anos atrás.

Tudo bem que agora ela já não era mais tão doce, ingênua, tímida e inocente. Ela havia crescido, havia tido uma filha e precisava enfrentar diversas aflições durante seu dia, só para salvar vidas.

O caminho de volta poderia ter sido em completo silencio dentro do carro de Edward, se não fosse Reneesme no banco de trás cantando as musicas que saiam da radio infantil.

Não era um silencio desconfortável. Só era um pouco estranho fazer algo tão familiar, quando não eram uma família de verdade.

Ultimamente, eu a narradora desta historia tenho teclado bastante nesta tecla. Talvez por acreditar em vidas perfeitas, famílias perfeitas, que superam seus medos e aflições juntos, sendo um fortalecido pelo outro.

Espero ser capaz de suportar a vida, como Bella suporta.

Viver sozinha, com arrependimentos e um coração machucado não é fácil.

Espero ter a força de Edward em viver com uma mulher sem amor, só por se sentir culpado na morte de sua filha.

Espero que ambos sejam felizes no final desta historia. Independente do caminho que seguirem.

Quando Edward estacionou na casa de Bella, ele avisou que estaria de vota as 19:00 para levá-la ao tão aguardado jantar.

Em certos momentos de nossas vidas, quando nos deparamos com situações que provavelmente nos marcarão ficamos nervosos. É normal sentir aquele frio na barriga, as mãos tremulas e suadas, o coração bater acelerado no peito, no som de uma batida de alguma musica agitada.

Bom, é normal. Mas no caso de Bella, algum por favor chame a ambulância.

Ela andava de um lado pro outro dentro de seu pequeno quarto, completamente vestida.

Reneesme brincando com a mãe, para tentar amenizar a situação lhe disse que daquela maneira iria furar o chão. Bom, não foi uma coisa legal de se fazer, já que Bella lhe deu a mirada do mal. É, as coisas estavam tensas.

Com Edward não era diferente. O resto da tarde ele ficou na casa de sua mãe conferindo tudo. Por Deus, ele não ia pedir a mão de Bella em casamento ou algo do tipo, embora a Idea lhe fosse tentadora.

Eles estavam naquela situação onde anos se passam ate que você deve arcar com certas atitudes que tomas-te no passado. Bom, a atitude fora levar um bebe pra longe. A situação não estava tensa pra Esme. Esta não via a hora de conhecer a doce Nessie. Bom, pelo menos alguém tinha o ser em seu devido lugar.

Quando o relógio marcou 19:00 horas Bella se viu nervosa. Bom, vamos mudar isso. Quando o relógio marcou 19:00 horas o coração de Bella parecia que sairia de seu corpo. Como era possível? Estava tendo as mesmas emoções e sentimentos do dia da festa da formatura.

—Meu Deus dei-me forças.— Disse Bella no momento em que a campainha da casa tocou.

Edward vestia uma calça jeans escura, um sapatenis e uma camisa preta. Por cima tinha um elegante terno preto. Os cabelos, bom. Ate que ele tentou penteá-los. Mas não deu certo.

A porta se abriu revelando uma Bella deslumbrante. Os cabelos estavam cacheados e soltos. Os olhos tinham uma sombra leve que ressaltava o castanho de seu olhar.

Edward nem percebeu que tinha a boca aberta, literalmente babando, e nem Bella percebeu. Estavam ambos deslumbrados. E Reneesme que acabava de descer as escadas viu acena, e não pode evitar rir.

Era divertido ver como os dois se olhavam,como se estivessem presos em uma bolha. E o mais insano, era que não percebiam.

Edward ouvindo o riso de sua filha limpou a garganta, olhando pra ela, enquanto Bella se perguntava qual era seu problema.

O caminho para a casa dos Cullen foi bastante silencioso. Ouso dizer que foi tenso. Bom, não era pra menos.

Bella se perguntava aonde estava se metendo, enquanto Edward torcia pra que Emmet não fizesse nenhuma piada.

Quando por fim chegaram a enorme mansão, Bella sorriu notando em cada pedacinho o toque de Esme.

A mulher era uma artista e tudo o que ela tocava, ficava magnífico.

—Sejam bem vindas.— Disse Edward abrindo a porta principal, revelando um interior aconchegante e sofisticado.

Bella e Reneesme olhavam tudo com atenção e admiração. Será que Esme aceitaria decorar a casa de Bella?

—Bella querida. — Saudou a mulher de cabelos castanhos e lisos. Era bonita e baixa, e tinha um lindo sorriso na face.

—Esme. É um prazer revê-la.— Disse Bella abraçando a mulher.

—È um prazer também querida. E eu acho que essa é a minha neta?— Perguntou Esme olhando Reneesme. Esme viu muito do seu Edward garoto ali. Não tinha duvidas, era seu filho. Mas também como poderia ter? Era Bella a mãe, e ela nunca mentiria.

—Prazer Esme.— Disse Reneesme um pouco tímida abraçando Esme.

—Que Esme meu amor. Me chame de vovó.— Disse lhe beijando a bochecha. Reneesme riu feliz enquanto murmurava vovó.— Vamos pra sala, estão todos lá.

Esme então os guiou para a sala, onde Rosalie, Alice, Carlisle e Emmet se encontravam.

—NEZITA. ENTÃO VOCÊ É A MINHA SOBRINHA PIRRALHA?— Gritou Emmet quando viu Renesme entrando na sala. lembrava-se dela quando se conheceram na porta do colégio de Nessie, quando ele fora com Tanya buscar Lauren.

—BARNEY. Mãe. este é o Emmet com quem eu conversava na porta da escola.— Disse Reneesme correndo e abraçando Emmet.

—Ah então você é o meliante que dava péssimos conselhos a minha filha?— Disse Bella com as mãos na cintura olhando pra Emmet. Não mudara. Bom, estava maior, mais afeiçoado, mas a cara sapeca e as covinhas ainda estavam ali, enquanto ele ria com Nessie em seu colo.

—Qual é Beibe Bella. Eu sou a pessoa mais certa deste mundo. Nunca levaria uma criança pro mal caminho.— Disse Emmet fazendo círculos em sua cabeça, como se ali tivesse um aureola.

—No mal caminho já basta você.—Disse Rosalie batendo ao seu lado do sofá para Bella sentar.

—Qual é Rosie. Não fale assim. O ursão aqui sabe o mal caminho mas também conhece a estrada pro paraíso.— Disse Emmet se defendendo.

—A estrada que leva a cadeia você quer dizer?— Disse Edward.

—Meninos.— Repreendeu Carlisle. Olhou para Bella e lhe sorriu.— Como você esta Bella? E Charlie e Renne?

—Estão bem obrigada. E eu também estou obrigada.

—Nessie este é seu avô. Pai, esta é minha Reneesme.— Disse Edward pegando a mão de Nessie e a levando ate Carlisle.

—Seja bem vinda a nossa vida meu amor.— Disse Carlisle lhe abraçando.

—Obrigada.

—Obrigada por todos me incluírem a conversa. Eu me sinto muito bem nesta família.— Disse Alice fazendo biquinho e quando todos a fuzilaram ela virou os olhos se levantando.— Ta bom. Vou ver se o jantar esta pronto.

Ao contrario do que Bella pensou e pensava, o clima não ficou pesado ou diferente. Era como se ela realmente fizesse parte daquela família. Era como se nunca houvesse partido com Reneesme em seu ventre. E ela estava bem por isso. pelo menos uma vez.

—O jantar esta servido pessoas lindas. Rose, você não acha o vestido um pouquinho curto demais? Não que esteja feio, mas não sei. Estou sendo chata eu sei.— Disse Alice puxando Reneesme pelas mãos.

—Poderia ser um pouquinho mais curto na minha opinião.—Disse Emmet olhando a roupa de Rosalie. Esta curto mesmo, quase que vulgar, mas Rosalie estava disposta esta noite a fazer da vida do Emmet um pequeno inferno. Ele provaria de seu próprio veneno.

—Emmet, a questão é que ninguém pediu sua opinião. Mas obrigada, eu sei que o meu corpo pra você é um pequeno parque ao qual você quer se divertir. Pena que ele esta fechado pra você.— Disse Rosalie andando pra cozinha deixando um Emmet de boca aberta e olhos arregalados.

Ele nunca, entendam NUNCA levava um fora. Nunca ouvia um não das garotas. Tudo bem que ele não era o cara mais certo e exemplo de cavalheirismo mas caralho, as mulheres nunca lhe diziam não.

Naquele momento Emmet disse a si mesmo que não descansaria enquanto aquela mulher não estivesse embaixo de seu corpo, lhe clamando misericórdia.

O jantar seria calmo, se não fosse Rose e Emmet se alfinetando, testando a autoconfiança e o autocontrole. Era cômico ver ambos olhando um para o outro, e falando coisas pervertidas e raivosas, fazendo com que todos na mesa rissem e Esme implorasse entre as risadas que eles se comportassem.

Teve uma hora que Emmet disse a Rosalie que tudo isso era porque ela não tinha tido um sexo bom a muito tempo e que estava frustrada, mas quando ele a tomasse como sua ela ter trauma da palavra sexo e cacete por um bom tempo.

Rosalie ficou vermelha de raiva e tacou uma faca em Emmet, este desviando, porem não o suficiente para impedir um pequeno corte, algo bastante superficial. Ele fez drama e Rosalie preocupada foi ao seu lado ver o que havia acontecido, e Emmet nada bobo, aproveitou para selar seus lábios. Acabou que ele levou um belo tapa no rosto, fazendo Edward o zombar, alegando que o irmão estava perdendo o jeito.

A noite estava quase no fim.

Havia sido perfeita e todos amaram Reneesme. A pequena conquistou todos, principalmente Emmet que a levou em seu quarto para brincar com suas miniaturas.

Edward e Bella estavam sentados no sofá, bebendo vinho enquanto Carlisle e Esme contavam as coisas que aconteceram de interessante nestes 10 anos passados, quando a porta se abre, e por ela entra uma mulher loira deslumbrante, os cabelos soltos em um balanço perfeito e as roupas cobertas por um suéter preto que dizia" caro". Tanya.

Esta quando entrou e viu aquela mulher de cabelos e olhos chocolates, aquelas bochechas coradas e o sorriso idiota no rosto de Edward sentiu seu sangue subir.o que ela viera fazer ali? Estragar sua vida?

—O que esta vadia esta fazendo aqui?— Disse Tanya em alto e bom som para que todos da sala prestassem atenção em si.

Quando ambos se viraram para a porta congelaram. Não era segredo pra ninguém que Bella e Tanya se odiavam na adolescência. E bom, com certeza o sentimento continua.

—A única vadia que eu vejo é você Tanya.—Disse Alice entrando na sala com alguns filmes em DVD. Queria ter uma noite perfeita com sua família e suas melhores amigas, mas a vadia tinha que aparecer.

—Cala a boca projeto de gente. A conversa ainda não chegou em você.— Disse Tanya avançando pra perto de Bella, que se levantou para encará-la e peitá-la, mas Edward entrou na frente.

—Você não vai entrar aqui Tanya e ofender minha família. Eu não vou permitir.— Disse Edward nervoso e apreensivo. O que Tanya estava fazendo ali? Ela não voltaria dali duas semanas apenas caralho?

—O que ela faz aqui?— Disse olhando pra Bella com seus olhos em chamas.

—Eu vim jantar Tanya. Mas não se preocupe, eu não sou vadia o suficiente pra roubar seu homem. Não sou igual a você. Chame Reneesme para mim Alice.— Disse Bella pegando sua bolsa.

—Bella você não precisa...— Alice foi interrompida de continuar quando Reneesme entrou na sala correndo e feliz.

—PAAI EU GANHEI DO MEME NO VIDEO GAME. E ELE NÃO ACEITA. — Gritou pulando no colo de Edward, que viu Tanya arregalar os olhos e olhar de Reneesme para Bella e finalmente Edward.

—FILHA? VOCÊ TEM UMA FILHA COM BELLA? É mentira. É claro que é. Essa filha de uma puta esta dando o troco não é?— Disse enquanto jogava sua bolsa no chão.

—Eu já disse que não sou igual a você. Reneesmeé minha filha com Edward e ela não é nenhum plano ou qualquer coisa que seja pra atrapalhar sua vida. Reneesme nós vamos embora, despeça-te de seu pai.— Disse Bella indo ate a filha.

—NÃO. VOCÊ NÃO VAI EMBORA NÃO BISCATE. VOCÊ E ESSA COISINHA PODEM FICAR BEM AI, QUE NÓS TEMOS COISAS A ACERTAR. —Disse Tanya.

—A única coisa ou objeto disponível a ser usado aqui é você Tanya. Não se refira a minha filha com insignificância, ou eu mato você.— Disse Edward nervoso ouvindo as palavras de Tanya.

Carlisle e Esme haviam ido para outro cômodo, levando Alice e Emmet que escutando os gritos, já vinha caminhando ate a sala.

—Nós não temos nada pra acertar. — Bella então pegou Reneesme dos braços de Edward e saiu pela porta, indo ate um ponto de taxi, enquanto Reneesme perguntava quem era aquela mulher.

Edward vendo Bella sair pela porta, foi atrás de sua carteira, enquanto Tanya gritava que ele não iria sair, que eles tinham coisas pra conversar.

—Não você não vai atrás daquela mulher. Eu te proíbo. Nos temos que conversar. Como assim você trás essa vadia pra casa dos seus pais? Esme e Carlisle tem problemas mentais pra aceitar tão desaforo?

—Presta atenção Tanya.— Disse Edward segurando-a pelo braço com força.— Aquela mulher é a mae da minha filha e eu estou pouco me fudendo pra você. E sim, meu pais tem problema, por terem permitido que iocê entrasse na minha vida. Então some da minha frente, antes que eu estresse com você e faça algo irresponsável da qual irei me arrepender.

Então este saiu correndo da casa, indo ate seu carro e torcendo que ainda encontrasse Bella em um ponto de taxi perto.

Bella andava em silencio, tentando achar um taxi, enquanto Reneesme chorava por não ter tido chance de se despedir de seus avós.

Parou na esquina, esperando o sinal fechar, quando um carro para ao seu lado.

O caminho foi silencioso. Quer dizer, seria se não fosse o celular de Edward tocando em seu bolso. Ate que este ficou nervoso e desligou o mesmo, jogando dentro do porta luvas.

Reneesme olhava as ruas iluminadas pelos altos prédios e luzes nos postes. LA na sua opinião, era mais bonita a noite.

Bella tinha os braços cruzados e mordia o lábio nervosamente. Se amaldiçoava internamente. Merda, estava perfeito demais pra ser verdade.

Edward olhava Bella fascinado. Havia sentido falta de seu jeito nervosinho.

Quando estacionou na porta de Bella Reneesme saltou do carro correndo, prevendo que uma tempestade cairia. E ela não pensava no tempo. Mas sim na pequena discussão de seus pais.

Conhecia sua mãe e sabia que esta diria poucas e boas pro seu pai. Só torcia pra que tudo ficasse bem.

Edward seguiu Bella que subia a pequena escadinha da entrada. Esta notando a presença dele, se virou e encostou na parede, o fuzilando com os olhos.

—Porque você ainda esta aqui? Some Edward, esquece esta noite, esquece que eu existo.— Disse Bella o olhando fundo nos olhos.

—Eu só queria saber que não sabia que Tanya voltaria hoje. Se eu soubesse teria evitado toda essa situação. Me desculpe ok?— Disse se aproximando dela.

—Que seja. Não me importa mesmo. Peça desculpa a seus pais e esquece que eu e minha filha existimos ou...

—Ou o que? Vai sumir pelo mundo de novo? Vai me privar de ter minha filha junto de mim?é assim que você lida com essas situações Bella? Fugindo? Se escondendo?— Disse começando a ficar nervoso. Ele não queria perder as duas mulheres que amava. Sim , a amava e muito. Se não mais do que quando era adolescente. Pensou que a esqueceria mas o tempo, a saudade e as lembranças só o fez ficar mais perdido no passado. E então Bella volta a sua vida tão diferente, tão madura e mãe de sua filha. Tão verdadeira e com mesma essência jovial. Não tinha como não se apaixonar por aquela mulher mais ainda.

—Nâo eu não vou fugir. Que hipócrita você é não acha? Você vem falar merda pra mim quando vive uma vida de lixo com uma mulher que te enganou e te manipula só pra não ti perder. Porque é isso que acontece, Tanya te faz culpado, só pra que você não a deixe. E você. Estúpido e cego demais, não vê isso. mas fica tranquilo, eu não vou fugir. Sou mulher suficiente pra enfrentar minha vida. QUE DROGA EDWARD VOCÊ ESTRAGA TUDO.

—EU ESTRAGO? EU? CARALHO BELLA PARA DE ME CULPAR. EU AJ DISSE QUE NÃO SABIA INFERNO. E MESMO ASSIM PEDI DESCULPAS JÁ QUE VOCÊÉ CERTA DEMAIS E ORGULHOSA DEMAIS PRA VER QUALQUER COISA.

—Agora eu sou orgulhosa e prepotente? FOI VOCÊ QUE PENSOU QUE ESTAVA CERTO ENQUANTO ME HUILHAVA. FOI VOCÊ QUE ME FEZ PARTIR.

—Você sempre apelando pra piedade? Sintam pena de mim, eu fui humilhada pelo meu namorado, ele me deixou me usou. CRESÇA BELLA. PARE DE SE PRENDER NA ADOLESCENCIA. CRESÇA, HAJA COMO UMA ADULTA. PARE DE SE COMPORTAR FEITO UMA VADIA MIMADA QUE QUER SEMPRE TER RAZAO.— Então a próxima coisa que Edward viu, ou melhor sentiu, foi a mão pequena e pesada de Bella em sua face. Um tapa estralado e ardido.

O silencio que ficou naquele momento era aterrorizante. Bella tinha os olhos cheios de lagrimas e Edward o rosto vermelho, com os dedos de Bella marcados em sua face.

O tempo havia mudado e ambos nem notaram. Só perceberam quando um trovão rasgou o céu, sendo seguidos de gotas frias da chuva que acabara de chegar.

—Isso foi adulto o suficiente pra você?— Perguntou Bella com as gotas molhando sua face e seu vestido.

Edward respirou fundo e deu dois passos, seu corpo próximo demais, quente demais, macho demais. Seu cheiro másculo. Uma mistura de hortelã com creme de barbear.

—Não.— Ele disse antes de puxar o rosto de Bella e tomar seus lábios.

http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v= pUVxaYdgS_Q

O beijo dessa vez não era doce e gentil. Era um beijo violento, um beijo árduo e cheio de luxuria.

As mãos de Bella seguiram para a nuca de Edward, puxando seus fios de cabelo dali, fazendo-o grunir em sua boca, enquanto mordia o lábio de Bella.

Suas línguas disputavam o poder em suas bocas. era a mistura de sabores que ambos sempre amaram. Era o momento que ambos sentiram saudades por todos estes anos passados e distantes.

O momento em que seus corpo se encontravam, onde se encaixavam perfeitamente. O momento em que suas línguas dançavam, provando e tendo mais e mais do outro.

Era o momento onde nada importava, só os dois ali, um entregue ao outro.

Porque não existia neste mundo ou em qualquer outro mulher que corava lindamente mais que Bella. Não existia mulher que ficava perfeita quando estava nervosa. Não existia mulher no mundo, que fosse tão certa para Edward se não Bella.

Assim como que pra Bella nao existia homem no mundo mais carinhoso e justo.

Não existia no mundo homem mais gentil e cavalheiro, que defendia o que era seu e clamava o que lhe pertencia.

Não existia no mundo homem que desse a segurança e conforto pra Bella, que os braços de Edward lhe davam.

Não existia homem no mundo que fosse tão certo pra Bella como Edward.

Eram cheio de defeitos, cheios de erros e incertezas. Mas juntos, se ornavam perfeitos. Perfeitos um para o outro.

Reneesme que ficara no topo da escada o tempo todo, vendo seus pais se beijarem limpou as lagrimas de seu rosto, enquanto corria para o quarto de sua mãe e tirava um papel do bolso.

Discara o numero e esperou. No terceiro toque uma voz rouca e grossa atendeu.

—Alo?

—Tio Emm. Preciso de você.


	8. Ação e Reação

A nossa vida é baseada em decisões. Algumas tão importantes que definem nosso futuro, outras tão insignificantes que nem deveriam ser tomadas. Erros acontecem, falhas surgem, arrependimentos existem, conseqüências nascem. Isso pertence a um ciclo. É a maldita lei não só da física, mas também da vida. Para toda ação, existe uma reação.

Alguns atos em nossas vidas são sábios. Escolhas duram para sempre. Decisões precisam ser pensadas, estudadas, analisadas. As decisões insignificantes, por menores que sejam, podem nos deixar atordoados. E era assim que Bella se sentia. Nos últimos messes sua vida havia mudado tanto. A presença de Edward em sua vida tinha feito dela tão estranha, mesmo que fosse certa.

Bella nas ultimas semanas havia pensado muito. Tudo após aquele maldito beijo. Caramba, sentia falta dos lábios macios dele. Mas não, ela não podia simplesmente cair a seus pés. Ela era uma mulher adulta, com quase 30 anos que tinha uma filha e regia com trabalho e determinação um hospital. Ela tinha vidas dependendo dela, deveria ter sua cabeça no lugar e se manter em seu plano: honrar o nome e criar sua menina. Ela não tinha tempo nem espaço para sentimentos e transtornos adolescentes. Já passara desta fase.

Havia conversado com Edward sobre aquele beijo. Fora algo de momento, que não voltaria a acontecer e deveria ser esquecido. Este descordava. Ele não podia fingir que Bella não mexia com ele e que se sentiu perdido. Não podia negar que sentia falta dela. Não podia. Aquela era Bella, a mulher que o fazia perder o controle, que o fazia tomar banho frio pela manhã por acordar acesso, tendo a noite povoada por sonhos com a mulher. Aquela era Bella, a mulher que havia perdido por pura estupidez.

Bella não negava que ainda se sentia atraída por ele, ainda mais agora quando ele se tornara o homem másculo e viril que a havia beijado. Diachos, não esqueceria aquilo.

—Cadê a mulher madura Bella? Cadê? — perguntou a si mesma enquanto estacionava seu carro. Havia acabado de deixar a filha na casa do pai. Ficaria o final de semana lá, o que faria dela uma mulher solitária dentro de casa. Entrando em casa, tratou logo de tirar os sapatos, se jogando no sofá. estava exausta para subir as escadas e trocar de roupa, então ficou por ali mesmo em sua blusa de seda e calça jeans.

Optando por assistir um filme que passava se ajeitou no sofá. Não demorou muito para que pegasse no sono.

~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~

Tanya estava sentada no sofá assistindo a uma programa de moda quando o canal é substituído por um infantil, onde Bob Esponja fritava seus costumeiros hambúrgueres de Siri.

—Mas que diabos você pensa que esta fazendo?— Ela rugiu vendo uma Reneesme encolhida no chão, com o controle da TV em mão.

—Assistindo desenho?— Ela perguntou inocentemente, embora sorrisse internamente.

—E porque diabos você não assiste no seu quarto?— Perguntou removendo o controle das mãos da pequena.

—Porque a TV daqui é maior. Eu gosto dessa, não a do meu quarto.— Respondeu Reneesme pegando novamente o controle.

—Olha aqui garotinha, essa é a minha casa. Você fica aqui sté a hora que eu disser chega, e então Edward manda você e a mosca morta da sua mãe para o inferno. Então suma da minha frente enquanto esse momento não chega.— Rosnou a mulher deitando no sofá. os olhos de Reneesme encheram-se de lagrimas enquanto ela se levantava e corria pelo apartamento. Tanya sorriu satisfeita e voltou sua atenção para a TV. Estava crente de que a criança ficaria longe pelo resto de sua estadia ali, quando foi surpreendida por um Edward nervoso desligando a televisão.

—Essa é a minha casa e esta é a minha filha. Então enquanto ela estiver aqui eu quero você fora dessa casa. Então pegue suas coisas e volte na segunda para conversarmos.— Ele disse jogando-lhe as chaves do conversível vermelho da mulher.

—Edward você não pode...— Tanya foi impedida por um aperto em seu braço.

—Posso e estou fazendo. Fora Tanya.

—Sabe o que é isso? é essa criança infeliz. Ela só veio para estragar tudo. Nós estaríamos bem se você não tivesse matado nosso filho— Disse a megera para atingir o homem. Porem Edward apenas trincou o maxilar enquanto empurrava a mulher para fora de seu apartamento.

Tanya bateu a porta e gritou, enquanto Edward fechava seus olhos e encostava-se na porta. Era a porra de um homem infeliz. Sua vida tornara-se um grande inferno e ele não fazia nada para mudar. Abrindo os olhos, ele encontrou o olhar atento e marejado de Nessie, que mordia os lábios nervosa. Ele suspirou e se deu conta que ele na verdade era sim muito feliz. Ele tinha uma linda filha, ao qual amava loucamente. Sorrindo, ele caminhou ate ela e a pegou no colo.

—O que faremos hoje princesa?— Ele perguntou beijando-lhe a bochecha.

—Queria andar de patins.— Disse Reneesme sorrindo.

—Irei tomar banho e então irmos ao parque tudo bem?— Perguntou pondo-a no sofá. ela assentiu fazendo-o correr rumo ao seu banheiro. Reneesme esperou alguns segundos até correr ao telefone. Discou o numero e pôs o telefone no ouvido, ouvindo a voz familiar.

—Tio Emm, Cruela fora do caminho.

—É isso ai Nessie. Vamos para a etapa dois. —Respondeu a grossa voz de Emmet Cullen.

~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.

Bella sentia algo suave em seu rosto, algo que fazia cocecas. Levou a mão ao rosto, e nada encontrou. A "coisa" novamente passou em sua face, e novamente ela não conseguiu pegar. Até que desistindo da brincadeira inútil, abriu os olhos se deparando com um montante de músculos e sorriso de covinha.

—Emmet— Bradou nervosa. A voz rouca e áspera, por conta do sono e da raiva.

—Bom dia Bella adormecida. Como estás?— Perguntou o grandão sentando no sofá, os pés de Bella em seu colo, enquanto ele começava uma dolorosa massagem.

—Estava melhor antes de você me acordar. O que você faz aqui? LARGA O MEU PÉ.— Ela disse dando tapas nos braços do homem que riu, se levantando do sofá.

—Edward vira buscar o patins de Nessie. Então resolvi adiantar o serviço. Anda logo poia.— Ele disse a puxando, fazendo-a se levantar meio tonta.

—Ainda te enfio a mão na cara. Porque você não vai pegar?— Ela disse subindo as escadas.

—Porque você já estava indo. Vou comer. Se divirta la em cima.— Disse indo para a cozinha, abrindo a geladeira e pegando as coisas necessárias para um lanche.

~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.

O volvo prata estacionou na porta da casa silenciosamente. Edward estranhou o som alto mas nada disse. De certo Bella estava distraída com o som limpando a casa ou algo do tipo.

—O senhor pode ir pegar lá no ultimo quarto enquanto eu deixo o tênis na lavandeira?—Perguntou Reneesme descendo do carro e subindo as escadas, acompanhada e seu pai.

—Claro querida.— Ele disse abrindo a porta. Dizer que Edward ficou surpreso quando viu seu irmão deitado no sofá assistindo clipes musicais na TV era pouco. O grandão estava deitado no sofá, todo folgado com um prato cheio de pequenos lanches feitos no pão de forma.— O que você esta fazendo aqui? Cadê a Bella?— Perguntou confuso, fechando a porta silenciosamente atrás de si.

—Vim fazer uma visita. Sabe, passar o tempo. A Bella ta tomando banho.— Respondeu de boca cheia, piscando desapercebidamente para a sobrinha que tentava esconder o riso.

—To indo.— Disse antes de sair correndo rumo a lavanderia.

—Emmet. Me diz o porque de você estar aqui e não na faculdade?— Perguntou Edward. a voz áspera denunciando o tom de irritação. Ou ciúmes. Vai saber.

—Relaxa homem. Não vou fazer nada com a sua princesa indomada não. Agora faça o que você tem que fazer que eu ainda tenho que falar um lance com a Bella.— Disse o homem tentando fazer intriga com o irmão.

—Que lance?— Perguntou Edward se aproximando do irmão, querendo saber mais.

—Uma fita. Agora rala peito homem. Anda, sua menina te espera.— Disse enxotando Edward do sofá.

—Se eu souber de alguma coisa..— Ele disse apontando o dedo para Emmet.

—Já sei vai estourar a minha fuça. Agora cai fora.

Bufando Edward subiu as escadas com passadas pesadas. Emmet, ele que aprontasse. Andando pelo largo corredor, foi rumo a ultima porta, entrando e deparando-se com a figura da mulher na ponta dos pés em cima de uma cadeira.

—Você vai cair e se machucar.— Ele disse na sua voz suave, fazendo Bella se assustar e desequilibrar da cadeira. Apoiando na porta e olhando furiosa para ele, ela rosnou antes de falar.

—È Obvio que isso vai acontecer quando mal educados entram sem avisar.— Edward riu do stress da mulher, se aproximando e pegando-a pela cintura. Um choque passou pelo corpo dos dois, fazendo o coração de Bella acelerar e os pelos de Edward se arrepiarem. Merda, ainda isso, pensou Bella sendo tirada da cadeira e colocada em segurança ao chão. — Agradeço sua preocupação nobre cavalheiro.

—Isso tudo é TPM?— Perguntou Edward subindo na cadeira e pegando a caixa preta, descendo em seguida.

—Eu não estou de TPM. Qual é o problema de vocês por acharem que quando uma mulher esta estressada o mal dela é TPM? Pode ser outra coisa sabe, qualquer outra coisa. Bando de machistas e preconceituosos.— Disse brava cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

Edward a olhou da cabeça aos pés. Analisou a ruguinha na testa, o bico, os olhos raivosos e a postura brava. Rindo internamente, tirou a cadeira de onde estava e encostou-a na parede, sentando-se nela logo em seguida.

—Definitivamente TPM. — E então riu quando Bella lhe olhou cética e chutou um saco de brinquedos na cabeça do homem. —Qual seria o outro problema? Hemorróida? Menstruação? Ou sexo, na verdade, falta dele?

—Eu não acho nenhum desses assuntos adequados a se falarem com você. Não te dei essa intimidade. — Disse Bella ainda brava, ficando de costas para ele.

—Você sempre me deu liberdade ou intimidade para falar qualquer assunto com você. Age assim porque ainda é uma criança imatura que não aceita as coisas como são e se acha a dona da razão.— Ele disse bravo, parando de achar graça em tudo.

—Claro,porque eu sou aquela que deixa uma pessoa me culpar pela morte do meu filho quando eu não fiz nada não é mesmo? Porque sou eu que caio feito uma idiota na lábia de uma mulher vadia que só fez me destruir? Tem razão Edward, sou muito imatura e não sei lidar com os problemas e saber o meu lugar. — Ela disse virando-se para ele e soltando as palavras.

—Vamos discutir isso novamente? Toda vez que nos encontramos é isso. Nos restaurantes, no hospital. Dá para pararmos com isso? é estressante e frustrante. — Ele rugiu batendo se levantando e batendo a porta.

—Pararmos? É sempre você quem começa me chamando de criança imatura. O irresponsável que se fez de idiota por acreditar em alguém foi você. O inútil e infiel foi você. Se era sexo que queria Edward, não arrumasse uma namorada inferno.— Gritou levando as mãos ao rosto.

—Agora você acha que eu não te amava? Porra Bella eu te amava sim inferno e você sabia disso, mas não tenho culpa, já conversamos, já me expliquei e você perdoou. É isso? as mulheres mentem?

—As mulheres perdoam, mas não esquecem Edward. você como um conquistador barato deveria saber disso. Você já deve ter lido ou tem **o manual do cafajeste**, pois você o encarnou muito bem. —Disse sentindo seu ser se desfazer em pedacinhos.

Era sempre a mesma coisa. Brigavam tocavam em assuntos indesejados e ela se sentia assim, frágil, ferida, incapaz e desamparada.

Instalou-se o silencio no quarto. O som alto ainda ecoava pelo ambiente, porem ambos esqueceram o som da musica horripilante, o passeio de Reneesme ou qualquer outra coisa. Sempre ficavam assim quando se encontravam. Brigavam, falavam as coisas e depois se arrependiam. Mas arrependimentos não podem existir, pois se arrepender não te da a oportunidade de voltar atrás.

—Eu posso ser cafajeste, mas eu te amei. Te desejei e se te perdi foi por pura estupidez. Quero que esqueça Bella, que esqueça. Isso apenas me mata. — Disse Edward se encaminhando novamente a cadeira. Puxando os cabelos, desceu as mãos a face e as esfregou.— Sei que sou um grande idiota por ter deixado e deixar Tanya fazer tudo isso comigo, me tornar um inútil desgraçado, mas penso que é a minha forma de pagamento por ter feito você sofrer tanto. E agora mais que nunca, depois de Reneesme sinto que é a forma de pagar as minhas contas com o passado. Eu destruí você Bella, e a sua destruição é a minha. Sua dor é a minha. Eu sei que doeu, sei que machucou, mas esqueça por favor. Eu te imploro, pare com esse tormento pra mim. não me odeie.— Lagrimas passaram a descer pelos olhos de Edward. lagrimas que fizeram o coração ferido de Bella se machucar mais um pouco, notando que sua atitude, feria aquele homem. Nunca o vira chorar. Não assim,tão angustiadamente. Sentindo-se fraca e cruel, caminhou na direção do homem, agachando-se a sua frente, entre suas pernas e levantando seu rosto.

—Não se torture. Eu não te odeio. — Disse suavemente, a voz nada mais que um sussurro. Queria reconfortá-lo. Trazer de volta o sorriso sínico e debochado, o ar sarcástico e sabichão, justo e traiçoeiro. O sorriso torto e sedutor, a personalidade forte e charmosa. Queria o Edward que conhecia de volta, o seu Edward.

—Sim me odeia. Vivemos brigando Bella, e o que você vive fazendo é jogando a verdade em minha cara, só para que eu possa sofrer um pouco mais. Mas sabe, eu mereço o seu ódio, mas não posso suportar a idéia disso. Não posso suportar o seu rancor e desprezo, quando eu só sei te amar e te querer. —Ele disse a olhando fundo nos olhos. Muitos dizem que homem chorar é sinal de boiolice. Mas na verdade, na frente de Bella, aquele homem ali que derramava suas lagrimas era um homem que dizia a verdade, e provava isso em seus olhos e em sua voz. — Eu só queria que esquecesse Bella. Pode me ignorar, mas não me odeie. Não me esqueça. Não fuja de mim novamente. Eu só quero estar, onde você esta. Eu só te amo e te quero Bella, e mesmo você não me querendo, só diga que entende e que esquecerá disso, e eu poderei tentar ficar bem.

Bella sentia seu coração bater em um ritmo descompassado em seu peito. A respiração arfante, os olhos marejados enquanto via ali aquele homem maravilhoso jurando-lhe amor.

—Eu também te quero Edward, e se falo tudo isso é pelo seu bem. Quero que seja feliz. Muito, mas não podemos fazer nada. É tarde demais. Eu sinto muito.— Disse com as lagrimas molhando sua face. Encostou sua testa na do homem, sentindo que estava perdendo a cabeça, mas era o certo. Não podia cair a seus pés. Não podia.

—Não é não. —Disse Edward antes de puxá-la para seu colo e tomar seus lábios.

http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v= 3r7QfH2pz0Y

Era a sensação de perfeição novamente. O encaixe perfeito. O certo.

Enquanto seus lábios se moviam unidos, como nunca poderia haver encaixe mais perfeito, em suas cabeças nada importava. Era só eles ali, entregues um ao outro. Nada importava. Nada fazia sentido, se não eles dois, juntos, ali naquele momento. Não tinha errado, não tinha impropio. Quando seus lábios se encontravam, o juízo e a consciencia e sensatez se esvaiam. Rstava apenas o amor e o desejo.

Aquela chama acessa, aquele calor esperado, conhecido e saudoso. Era só os lábios se movendo, suas mãos tateando, sentindo e reconhecendo.

Edward levou a mão ao seio de Bella, por cima da blusa, apertando-o e a fazendo gemer, como se marcasse que ela o pertencia. O corpo se arrepiou e se aqueceu, como se reconhece o toque do homem. O toque do único homem que um dia a tocou, que um dia a amou.

—Eu te quero tanto.— Murmurou Edward em seus lábios, enquanto sua outra mão passeava pelas costas dela, tocando-a, sentindo-a. Bella, totalmente inconsciente da razão, tombou a cabeça para trás, fazendo Edward descer beijos quente e molhados ate seu pescoço, chupando-a, provando-a. ela era quente e macia, e ele queria-a tanto.

Bella levou as mãos aos cabelos de Edward, puxando-os, querendo que ele aprofundasse mais as caricias. Sentira falta do toque do homem, de seu corpo, de seu calor. Seus labiosmacios e voluptuosos, beijando-a,provando-a com sofreguidão, como se fosse a ultima vez.

Juntos, era como se o mundo fosse um lugar incerto, e não existisse frio, dor, magoas e crueldade. Era como se o mundo fosse um lugar bom. Estavam no lugar certo. Nos braços um do outro. De um lugar de onde nunca deveriam sair.

—Bella, me deixe te amar.— Disse Edward mordendo o lóbulo da orelha dela, fazendo-a abrir os olhos. Queria, queria tanto, mas não podia. Aproveitando-se do pequeno e talvez único mometo de lucidez, saiu do colo do homem que a olhou interrogativamente.

—Por favor. Esqueçamos isso. por favor vá Edward, e esqueça isso. esqueça qualquer coisa, que eu também esquecerei. —Disse ante de abrir a porta e sair correndo do quarto de brinquedos, correndo para o seu quarto e se trancando no banheiro.

Encostou-se na porta e sentou-se no chão. A respiração arfante, o coração acelerado. As lagrimas molhando novamente a face. Perderá o juízo, só havia essa explicação.

Não podia se entregar a ele novamente, ao seu amor. Por mais que dissesse e que quisesse, não podia. Simplesmente era ser a tola que todos a julgaram ser. Não podia, nunca. Esquecer e entender e perdoar, não quer dizer repetir o mesmo erro.

Embora quase o fizesse. E isso a fez se arrepender, se sentir fraca. Queria, mas não podia. E isto estava claro. embora não esquecesse este momento,como muitos outros, não poderia se deixar levar. Isso traria conseqüências.

Mas o que Bella não sabia, era que negando a si mesma, as conseqüências já estavam sendo feitas. Querendo se curar de uma dor cortante, se negando a amar aquele homem, se negando a felicidade que ele queria lhe dar, Bella quebrava mais e mais seu coração. querendo ver Edward feliz, agindo de tal maneira, ela só o fazia sofrer mais.

Talvez não fosse perceptível a seus olhos, mas se negando a tudo o que vinha lhe acontecendo, as coisas só pioravam para ela.

Era a ridícula lei, para toda a ação existe uma reação. Porem, as ações do passado, não significavam as atitudes do presente, nem as incertezas do futuro. Nós não podemos prever ele, mas podemos tentar construir uma pequena estrada que levara a ele. Não podemos viver para sempre com os erros do passado. Estes já foram acometidos e as conseqüências viriam, mas os erros não trazem só conseqüências, trazem boas coisas também. Porem, muitas vezes nos impedimos de agir, por medo das conseqüências. O nosso destino já esta escrito. As coisas devem acontecer. Você escolhe a maneira. A certa ao qual você escolhe, ou a imprevisível, ao qual dela, não se poderá sair. Jamais.

Bella ainda não entendia isso. ela havia recusado a parte sensata da escolha, então agora, veria a parte imprevisivel. Ao qual jamais se livraria, ao qual levaria consigo para sempre.

Não posso dizer o que ira acontecer, mas posso te dizer que as coisas irão mudar, de uma forma grandiosa, que os fará ver e entender, que o que acontece em nosso passado e presente, define a nossa vida. Certos atos nos marcam, de uma forma boa ou ruim, para toda a vida.

Bella e Edward irão entender que existe dois sentimentos grandiosos, o amor e o ódio, que embora sejam acompanhados de muitos outros, nos marcam. Escolhemos o que devemos sentir. Nos negamos a sentir algum, mas não entendemos que sendo de um jeito ou de outro, os levaremos Por toda a vida. Assim como as reaçoes aos nossos atos;

Quando o destino resolve agir, nada o impedi. As coisas acontecem, porque devem acontecer. Ação e reação. O passado machuca, trás conseqüências, mas o presente somos nos quem fazemos. Escolhemos ter as conseqüências. Escolhemos boas ações, para termos boas reações.

* * *

><p><strong>Olá Pessoas Lindas! Como estão? Demorei né? Sorry! Vou ser mais rapida! Hm, Ah sim. Ali, quando Bella cita *O Manual do Cafajeste* foi um merchan pra essa Fic. Vale a pena conferir. Hm. É isso. Espero que Tenham Gostado. Beijos e Reviews!<strong>


End file.
